Ascension
by LadyInfam0us
Summary: Bella is an Angel in Heaven. What happens when her friend travels to the Underworld in search of a Seer named Alice, for an answer to trouble up in the clouds. Bella must go after her. What happens when Bella meets Lucifer's son who is as dazzling as he is beautiful. What happens when an Angel and a Demon collide. Sparks will fly...Rated M for a reason. Reviews wanted :D
1. Take Flight

**Authors Note: This will be quick. This story started out on wordpad. So minor spelling mistakes, such as lowercase i's and other small things may be present. I am sorry for this and hope you can look past it, at least for the next few chapters or so. I am busy working on next chapters to want to fix these small errors. I promise it cleans up in the next few chapters, thanks so much!**

* * *

"Calypso stop!" i scream. My lungs bursting from the effort. I couldn't even see her anymore. I hovered in the air. My wings beating behind me. I had lost sight of her. Why was she always so difficult? She was the wild child, while i was the more normal one. I descended until my feet touched the ground. The golden grasses of Heaven brushed against my feet. I turned my head all the way around. Searching for even a glimpse of Calypso's white wings. I couldn't see her anywhere.

 _Where was she?_

Tonight was my ascending ceremony. I was going to be a full fledged angel. My wings would no longer be a vibrant white, they would be a beautiful radiant gold. I had been waiting for this moment for months. There was nothing in my life that i wanted more. I wanted to fulfill my destiny and become one of Heavens Guardians. That was all i cared about.

Who was i? I really didn't even know. My past life had been washed from me ever since i opened my eyes to Heavens amethyst skies. I couldn't remember who i was, or what i was. Everything was optional here. When i awoke, i had brown hair and brown eyes. Over the course of a year, my eyes had changed to a radiant purple. All Heavens occupants had eyes like mine. It marked us for what we really were. Guardians.

Not everyone here in Heaven had eyes of deep purple. Only the ones He has selected. The other people in Heaven are just regular people. They died and were sent here. They can not even see us unless we want to be seen. For some reason i had been selected. I don't know who i was before, but i thank that it allowed me to become what i am now. I was in service to the ruler of all creation.

I loved my life here on Heaven. Fields of golden grass rolled on for miles. Orange trees filled those fields. There was nothing more beautiful then Heavens lands. It indeed was the promised land. It was made more fun because of my wings.

My wings were pure white. They expanded way past my shoulder blades and i could unfurl them at will. They allowed me to fly through the air at the speed of a bullet. How much fun it was when i realized i had wings. Nothing compared to flying, nothing! My halo rested above my head. I didnt mind the halo, i didnt even really notice it being there.

I do not know anything about my past life. Whether i had a family or not. I do not know any of those things. Only my name, Isabella. I shortened it to Bella because Isabella sounded so formal. I was a young angel. Angels really dont have ages. I have only been in Heaven for a mere two years. I still had much to learn. I was going to my Ascension ceremony tonight. Calypso was supposed to be helping me not worry.

Yeah, what a good job she was doing. I scanned the skies once more. Trying to see even a glimpse of her small lithe form. She was no where to be seen. I sighed and opened my wings. I rose slowly in the air. If i couldn't find here then i would just go home. I flapped my wings and away i soared. I rose as high as i could without losing sense of the ground. Pink clouds consumed me as i flew. I passed small villages on my way.

The regular people of Heaven have a name, Untouchables. That just simply means that we dont interfere with there lives. They have earned their place here in Heavens wall. It was not our place to meddle. That suited me fine. The lord had his own plan for these denizens. They couldn't see me unless i wanted them too, which i didn't. I flew overhead unseen.

I last made it to my home. Calypso was already there waiting.

"There you are Bells!" she said happily. I almost got angry, but this was Heaven. There was no reason for anger here.

"There you are. I thought i lost you." i say. I walked over to my best friend and hug her too me. Her small body closed around mine. Her wing tips brushed across my nose. I laughed.

"Hey watch it!" i said still giggling.

"I lost you out there and decided to come here and wait. Boy did you take a long time getting back here!" she says. Her arms folded across her in the attempt at looking mad. I laughed at the sight of her.

"I lost you! So i just decided to come home." i replied.

Home. Home was a place where i could sit and think. A place where i felt at peace. My home was a tree. I didn't chose it, it chose me. Most things here in Heaven are there not because we want them but because we need them. This tree was what i needed. It was open, so i could fly at any moment. I no longer needed sleep or food so basic commodities were no longer needed. I had everything i could ever need here.

Calypso leaned down onto my fuzzy couch. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Are you scared?" she asked me. Calypso had arrived here a few months after me. Her ascension wasn't for a few months yet. She was just as scared as i was. We knew nothing about this ceremony.

"Yes." i whisper.

She looked at me for a moment then tried and smiled. "Hey listen, everything will be alright. We were chosen for a reason you know!"

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Of course. We should spend less time worrying and more time being excited. I wonder who will be there?" i asked.

We spent a few minutes chatting about the possible arrivals. I knew my mentor Gabriel would be there. He had been with me since i arrived. He would be the one to help me ascend tonight. I felt at ease at the thought of that. Everyone knew of Gabriel and his sword. He was one of the Lords mightiest fighters. I was glad that he had selected me.

I poked Calypso in the side, "You just want to see Gabriel."

Calypso's face went bright red. I knew she had a crush on my mentor. Every new Angel pretty much did. The man was all brawn and muscles. I was the odd one out, i didn't think of him in any way other then respect. I didn't mind the other girls crushes. Romances were normal in Heaven but not common. When you had everything at your fingertip why did you desire anything else? I hadn't met any Angel here that caught my eye. They were all nice and everything but they just...weren't for me.

"That's not fair. I want to see him all the time. Not just tonight." she says giggling. I let her enjoy her thoughts for the moment. I loved seeing her like this. Smiling and happy. It let us think that things were okay. But the truth of it was, things were not okay.

A few months ago, me and Calypso were out flying. She and i spent a great amount of our time flying around Heavens Wall, especially around the Gate. We had spotted Micheal and a few other High Beings surrounding a spot in the wall. Me and Calypso had dropped instantly to the ground. We edged our way around until we were close enough to see and hear everything.

Micheal was pointing at the wall. It was blackened and crumbling. It looked like something was eating it away, like it was crumbling. We knew nothing of how or why this could be happening. We strained our ears to see what was being said. Micheal had turned around to face his group. I could see the fear on each of their faces.

"Something is happening," Micheal said, his voice booming loud and clear. "Hell's denizens are somehow getting through."

"How is this possible sir?" a tawny haired Angel asked.

"I do not know. His lordship has not bestowed this information on me." Micheal replied.

A femal Angel with fiery red hair stepped forward. "They are finding a way through."

 _Who? Who is finding a way through?_

Micheal gave the woman a cold hard stare. Wow, i didnt think Angels could even feel those kind of feelings.

"What makes you think that Lilith?" he asked her.

"Look at the walls, they are crumbling. Something is pushing through. We must do something or else Heaven will be corrupted with the filth of the Underworld."

Micheal shook his head, "What do you propose we do? Go to the dark realms with our swords blazing?"

"There is the old portal..." Lilith's says so low i almost didn't hear her.

"Gah! Woman what you speak is nothing but a fancy! The old portal is the only link between Here and There but no one has used it in centuries!" A long haired Angel said a little incredulously. Lilith turned to him and gave him a scathing look.

My whole idea of Angels was falling around my ears. Angels didn't behave like this! Maybe it was just the elite who acted like this. Normal Angels didn't feel these feelings they were showing. We were all smiles and kindness. I didn't understand this at all.

"Exactly," Lilith says, " If we were to go strike now. We could prevent them from breaking through the wall. There is a seer, she is infamous i know. But i know she could help us!"

The group laughed, Micheal shushed them and stepped forward.

"What you are saying is pure idiocy. Alice cannot be reached and neither will i or anyone else send someone to go find her. They would have to travel through Lucifer's Realms and hope they find her before Lucifer finds them."

The group shuddered at this. I could see the men's back muscles tightening in defiance. Lucifer...Lucifer... Where had i heard this name before? Suddenly it hit me! Lucifer was the Lords must trusted servant. Until his pride caused him to become a Fallen Angel. All the ones below were Fallen. I shuddered too at the thought of Hell's creatures. I was a younger Angel then.

The group of Angels departed the area. They cast a glamour on the wall to make sure no one else noticed. But me and Calypso had already noticed. We had flown back in shock at what we had witnessed. But that was a few months ago.

I sat back on the couch and sighed. I shook that memory away from my thoughts. I didn't need to think of those things. Calypso noticed me being deep in thought.

"You're not thinking of...you know." she asks.

"No!" i say a little too harsh. She smirks.

"Do you think that maybe they would ascend me if i somehow figured a way to fix the wall?" she asked in one big breath.

"Are you absolutely nuts! Hell's creature would destroy you."

She frowned, "I like how you have so much faith in me."

"You would have no idea what you were doing!" i say getting a little upset. Everyone knew where the old portal was, but we were instructed never to go there. What she was considering what totally out of the question. She stood up from the couch and turns to me. Her purplish eyes turned hard with anger.

"Thanks a lot Bella. Means a lot that my only friend couldn't even see what im trying to say. Your going to ascend and then i am all on my own. I might ascend later but its never for certain. You are definitely becoming a full fledged Angel tonight. I could lose my wings at any time!" she about screams this into my face. I lean back into the chair.

"You could not do this Calypso... No one can." i say. I was trying to protect her. She was my best friend. I was trying to keep her safe. She gave me one last angry look and soared out of sight. I watched her go with a heavy heart. I loved that girl but she was so free spirited sometimes. All would be well tonight at my ceremony. She would be there to see me get my wings and i would be there when she got hers.

After all, what were best friends for?


	2. Rude Departure

The only way to tell that the days are changing are the lights in the sky. Late at night the skies are deep purple splashed with blue, the mornings are yellow with splashes of orange. I had watched the skies go from purple to orange and i knew that it was a new day. I had spent the remainder last night worrying.

I knew i was ready for the Ascension. I just worried that maybe the Arc Angels would find something wrong with me. That maybe they thought i wasnt ready. That maybe i would never be ready. My wings werent mine yet. The Ascension made me an Angel, my wings now were just on loan. But oh how i loved them. They were soft as downy feathers. Pure white. Calypso's wings had specks of brown in them. Mine were the only pure white ones i had seen.

I would trade that all in tonight. After today my wings would be full blown gold. I would fly through the air in a splash of color. I felt intense happiness at the thought. I didnt want anything else then to become an Angel. After some time of service i could try and go be a High Angel. All in good time though. My record had to be clean and full of selfless acts. There was many things to do here on Heaven.

When i arrived on Heaven i was disoriented. I had no idea what was happening or who i even was. I was as nude as my name day. Surrounded by people with golden wings. They had carried me to our creator and he had explained what was happening. I still remember his speech.

 _"Child, you are weak and frightened. Do not worry. I am here for you in all ways. You have been chosen. Chosen for a higher calling then most people. It is up to you what you decide to do with that power. Just remember that you are loved and that should you ever need me i am with you. You are an Angel. You have died and have joined the others who have died on Earth. You can take your wings today and join the others who have chosen this way of life. Or i can wipe your memories and send you to the villages. The choice is entirely up to you."_

I of course chose the wings. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I lived here only a few months and i loved every minute of it. My mentor Gabriel showed me the way of Heaven. He spoke to me about all things.

 _"Bella, your past life does not matter. You are not who you once were. It would pollute your mind to know of your former self. You are an Angel. With that comes big responsibility. You will help those lost on Earth. You will do what is commanded of you in the way of the Light. You are as important as i am." Gabriel had said to me one night shortly after my rebirth._

 _"But im afraid. What if i dont make the right choices?" i asked meekly. Gabriel had smiled a true and radiant smile._

 _"You may stray from the path, but there is only one path to stray from. You will always find your way little bird." he said._

Little bird was his nickname for me. I loved my mentor with everything that i had. He showed me the ways of this place. He showed me all the wonders of the world. In time i would be on my own. I would be mentoring someone else. I had to be ready. A week ago Gabriel had come to me again.

 _"Little bird it is time. You are ready." he said._

 _"Ready for what?"_

 _"It is time you got your wings."_

 _"I already have wings." i said puzzled. He laughed at that._

 _"Your true wings. Like mine."_

He had extended his golden wings to me that day. I had never seen anything so beautiful. Each wing tip was outlined in black. He looked positively radiant. I had secretly vowed to myself to become like him one day. He was one of the High Angels. He took his orders directly from the Lord himself. I wanted to be like him more than anything.

My ceremony was in a few hours. I had just a little bit of time to prepare. My ceremony dress had been picked out weeks ago. It was a very respectful event and i needed to dress the part. My dress was pure white with lace along the hem. it was a beautiful dress for a beautiful Angel. I was so excited that i could barely breath. Tonight everything would change. I would no longer be the lost scared being i had been before, i would be part of something way greater.

I would be an Angel.

My clothes disolved around me. I grabbed the dress and slipped it over my small form. It fit snugly and respectfully. I loved the way the dress clung to me. I would look absolutely perfect for tonight. Calypso still hasnt been around and i havent went and looked for her. She was still mad at me. I knew that i should have supported her, but how could i? It was dangerous as well as stupid. Someone had to be the smart one in our friendship.

I heard my name just to see Gabriel descend from the sky. His golden wings glowing. I smiled and ran to meet him.

"Hello little bird. You look very pretty." he said. His eyes hinting at his teasing words. He was almost like a big brother to me.

"Thanks Gabe, i just wish Calypso was here to see it." i say a little downcast. He pulls me into a hug.

"Dont worry, she will be there. She is your best friend after all. I know your scared but you dont have to be. I have trained you well."

I smiled and pulled away. "I just want to be the best i can be."

"I know my child, and you will be. You are a young Angel but in time you could be one of the High if you so pleased." he said. I smiled wide. He knew i desired nothing more than to be a higher being. I had discussed this with him many times. But we both knew i wasnt ready just yet. It would take more time for me to become that wise. I still had alot to learn. But i was ready to learn.

"The ceremony starts soon. Make sure you are not late. I just wanted to see you before and present you with a gift." he says. He hands me a small box. Gifts were rare in Heaven. We had all we needed so gifts were prized objects. I was surprised i was receiving one. I opened the box tentatively. Inside wrapped in tissue paper was a necklace.

It hung on a silver chain, at the base was a round stone set in ivy metalwork. It was beautiful.

"Oh thank you so much! Its beautiful!" i exclaim. He takes it from me and helps me put it on.

"It is the crystal from the crystal gardens." he says softly. The crystal gardens! That place was sacred. No one but the Lord and his most High were even allowed there! And he had given me a crystal from its very depths!

I turned and hugged him. His body was all hard muscles underneath. I pulled away and i could see only pride in his eyes. He said his good byes and quickly took to the skies. I was so filled with ecstasy. Tonight was the night all things would change. I would become a part of something bigger than myself. I would be doing everything i always wanted to do. I would be an Angel.

I started to twirl around my tree's wide floor. I was startled when the tree's leaves began to shake. Something was coming in, and coming in fast. Who could that be? An Angel dropped through the branches and crashed into the floor. I jumped back, a little startled. It was Jacob. He was a new Angel like Calypso. I recall her telling me that Jacob had a crush on her. Maybe that was what this was about. I didnt really spend to much time with him.

"Bella!" he says. I step out from behind a branch. He jumps when he sees me. "Have you seen Calypso." he asks out of breath.

"No Jake, why whats going on?"

He crashed to the floor and put his head in his hands. "Its all my fault!" he cries. I quickly went over to him and put a hand on his back. "Whats going on Jake? Tell me! Where is she?" i said. My stomach rolling with apprehension. Please tell me she didnt!

"She came to me last night. All frantic. I asked her what was going on and she told me. She told me about the wall crumbling and she told me about her fear of losing her wings. Not that it happens often but it can happen. She was so stressed out and i told her to calm down. She got in my face and told me she was going into the Underworld with or without me. And then..."

"What Jake! Tell me!" i scream. My heart thundering inside my chest.

"I told her she'd never make it and she left. I tried following her but she was too fast. I have been all over the place searching for her. But i fear she went to the portal." he says weakly.

The portal. All new recruits were warned about the portal. Only the Higher Beings knew much about it. To us newbies, we knew nothing. What had Calypso gotten herself into? Was she okay? Where did she even go?

"But Jake how do you know she went there. She could have went anywhere." i say, grasping for straws.

"I went there Bella..." he says slowly.

"And!" i nearly was hysterical.

"The portal is open and Calypso is gone." he says weakly.

I only hear the thudding in my ears. How could she be so stupid? To think that she could fix something that she knew nothing about! And now she went into the Underworld with no idea about anything! What was i going to do! The High Angels wouldnt risk another Angels life to go save her. She would be chalked up to a reckless being and that would be the end of it. I couldnt let that happen to my best friend.

A portal was just a doorway right? Surely i could walk in, grab her and come back out. It could be as simple as that. Images of Calypso being torn apart brough tears to my eyes. This was all my fault! If i would have comforted her instead of driving her away she would still be here! She would not be in some god forsaken realm fighting who knows what! I had to get to her!

I opened my wings and without a further word to Jacob, i took flight. I flew as fast as i could in the direction of the portal. It was in a non-used part of Heaven. Deep in the Hinterlands. It was the only place in Heaven that was dark. The grass was burned and scorched. It was not a place people went willingly. The Lord made the portal to send the Fallen Angels down into the Underworld. What could Calypso have been thinking!

I flew over the blackened land. I almost lost my breath when i came into view of the portal. It was a black twisted thing. Set into stone it sat menacingly. The portal emitted a blue glow. It looked evil, sinister. I didnt want to step one foot closer. This part of the Hinterlands didnt feel right. It made my nerves all on end. But i had to do what i had to do. Calypso was in there. I just hoped i reached her in time. I descended from the sky and placed my feet on the scorched dirt. I would do anything for her.

I stepped forward until i reached the portal. My feet were crackling on the dead debris that littered the ground. The grass was scorched. Something of great heat had blown through here. Was this where the Final Battle had taken place? The Battle where our Lord sent all of the Fallen Angels deep into the bowels of Hell? I shuddered at the thought. But i had to do this, for Calypso.

 _Well, here goes._ I stepped forward and extended my hand into the light. I felt nothing but a weird sensation at my fingertips. I took one last deep breath. _Well there goes my Ascension Ceremony._ I braced myself and stepped through the doorway. All i seen was a flash of light and then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Authors note: Alright guys. Chapter two is here. What do you guys think? Should i continue? Thanks for reading.**


	3. Limbo

**Authors note: Due to the sensitivity of this story i have changed the rating to M. Some things that i have planned might be disturbing to some of the younger kids. If you read this chapter and get freaked out, then i would advise not reading further. This is M for a reason. The places i will be taking you will be a little...dark and creepy. Some not suited for kids. lol.**

 **Thanks for reading. and Please Please Review. I would like to know what you guys think about this idea. I hope to get enough followers so that i will feel like continuing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke on the cold hard ground. The air around me was thick and ashy.I leaned up and looked around me. My heart was pounding fiercly inside my chest. The portal lay at my back. Its soft glow slowly going out. I would not be going back through there.

I was in a wasteland. No matter where i looked there was nothing of remembrance. The air was nothing but fog. I couldnt see any light anywhere. It was almost like i was under the very Earth itself. I stood on my feet and looked around. Where was Caylpso? She couldnt have went very far. There was seven Realms of Hell. I was in the first one. Surely she couldnt have went farther down?

The seven Realms were the layers going down until you reached the home realm. We had names for these places. I was in the first one. Limbo. It was here that the tortured souls that did neither good nor evil waited for the rest of eternity. There was nothing to be done for them now. They had abandoned Christ and for that they were abandoned here. I would have to watch my step.

I would not be welcome here. The stone was rough and cut my feet. I walked forward. My wings i tucked as close to my body as i could. I didnt know when or where i would have to take flight. I had no idea what i was about to encounter. This was not something Gabriel had taught me. I delved deep into my being. I materialized a glowing seraph blade. It took longer than usual. My power down here was diminishing.

 _What would happen when it was all gone?_ I didnt want to think of that. I held my sword in front of me and began walking through the mist. I came to a gate. It hung on rusted hinges. I pushed it open with the palm of my hand. I was where no angel feared to tread.

The gate creaked as i pushed it open. My dress billowed behind me. I was not expecting the things i was about to see. The gate opened up into a wide field. The fog had all but disappeared. I could now see what the fog had covered up. Dirty people huddled close together. There wails traveling through the air. Some were screaming, others were crying, and some were laughing hysterically. I felt a chill sweep through my body.

They all were dressed in rags. I was still a few feet away. What was i to do? I stuck out like a sore thumb. I looked around me. The field had debris littering all around it. I kicked a few boards over to see if i could find anything. What i found was a dirty blanket of some sort. Its fabric itchy. It would have to do. Using my blade i cut holes into the fabric. I pulled it over my head.

It covered most of me, but i still didnt look the part. My hair was not scraggly like the rest. I ran my dirty hands over my head, trying to smudge it up a little. I pressed the blade as close as i could to avoid it being seen. I now at least didnt stick out that much. I took a deep breath.

 _Oh, the things i do for love._

I stepped toward the masses of the dead. I needed to find the second doorway. I needed to find a way through. I couldnt be stuck in Limbo for all of eternity. I shuffled closer and closer. There was a path leading through. I could see the start of it. The dead were all just standing, sitting, and laying everywhere. They were in my way. I could see the path among the outer edges of feet. I had to walk among them. I had to follow the path.

I was never good at diplomacy but i really didnt want to push through everyone. But that was what i had to do. They would not move! They were all stuck inside their own heads. I tried gently at first, but some i had to push. I slipped past all the dirty mucked up limbs. All i could smell was the scent of thousands of unwashed bodies. These people were slowly rotting.

I felt guilt crushing to bury me. I would not want this fate on my worst enemy. Just standing here, never dying. Doomed to an eternity of suffering. I had not expected to see this. Nobody told me about the sight of all these people crying out for help. I swallowed my guilt and kept pressing forward.

I had to keep checking that i was on the path. It was hard with all the bodies around me fighting for space. I tried not to look into their faces. I felt something hard bump into me and stop me short. I looked up and i couldnt help it. I screamed.

The man in front of me had no eyes. Only holes. His mouth hung open in a soundless scream. I had never seen anything like this! The people on the edges still looked normal. I looked around me. All these people were all disfigured somehow. I was deeper in then i had gone before. I turned around, i couldnt even see the gate where i had started at. I was now among the masses.

I breathed through my mouth as often as i could. The stench of decay was slowly trying to choke me. It smelled worse than anything i had smelled before. How could these people not notice? They just went shambling along oblivious to it all. I had not seen one with any awareness at all in their eyes. What kind of torture was this? What were they seeing? Anything? Did they even know who they were?

I felt limbs brush against me as i pushed my way through. I hated being this close to them. Their skin felt wrong, cold and alien. They didnt seem to belong. _Maybe it was me who doesnt belong._ I was a part of the dead but i served the light. These people were forever into the dark. For their sins they have been given this destiny. There was nothing i could do about it. Then why did my heart still ache?

I didnt remember my past life. So i didnt recall anything that i had done wrong. Why were these people any different? I seen woman, men, of all races and sizes. Some wore fancy clothes, others rags. They all were the same color grey of everything else. Some wore nothing at all. There clothes rotted away a long time ago. Here in Hell, they were all the same. I was the only thing different.

I kept my head down and tried my best to just remain content on my mission. I had to find Calypso. She had to have gotten through this. I hadnt seen her anywhere near the portal entrance. She had to have descended into Hell. I had to find her before it was too late. And then hopefully we could get out of here quickly. I hadnt seen any demons of yet. But i knew it was only a matter of time.

I just hoped that when the time came i would be strong. The light of our Lord was strong, but down here the power of the dark ruled. This was there land not ours. We did not belong here. I could feel that with every step i took. The ground crumbled with every step. The bodies pressed tight together. Walking with no purpose, they had no purpose. Their sightless eyes looked at things that i could not see. I felt nothing but pity.

It was getting harder and harder to squeeze through. The people here were not moving much. They were the worst i had seen so far. They were naked and dessicated. Most had missing limbs or limbs hanging by threads of muscle that still kept it connected. I fought the urge to gag. The smell and the sight made my stomach want to heave. They were the worst of the lot. All the sounds they made were soft moans. It was almost like they have given up. I couldnt blame them.

What would it be like? To have no where to go, nothing to do, and nothing to be done about anything? Just a life of nothing? It would drive me insane. Just as it had done to all these people. Whatever they had did on Earth, i felt sorry for them. They had the option to join us in Heaven with our Lord, but they chose this instead.

I slipped and crawled through the bodies. I kept my eyes trained on the path. It was broken and sometimes i lost it. I would have to back track and pray my hardest to come across it again. It was an arduous task. I was beginning to wish that Calypso was here. Just so i could give her a good smack across the head. This was not a place for the guardians of the light. What could she have been thinking?

To come here alone? With no plan and no way to go back? It was stupid and reckless. She could be captured, she could be tortured. Down here our Lord did not rule. This was a place for the damned. Down here, her wings would not save her. Her wings would only bring her more pain. That was why i had wisely covered myself the best i could. I hoped she would be smart enough to do the same.

A hand closed around my wrist breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up into a nightmare. A man had a grip on my arm. His sightless eyes unseeing. His grip tightening by the second. Why had this one reacted to me? I tried prying my wrist from his grasp. He started to make a weird groaning sound. What was he doing! I yanked my arm back as hard as i could. His fingers snapped as they broke, my arm was now free.

I looked around me. Thousands of sightless eyes were now turned in my direction. Could they sense me for what i was? Could they tell that i was not one of them? I began to feel sweat dripping down my face. I had to get out of here. I looked down to quickly see where the path was. It was still going straight. _Screw this._ I started pushing everyone and everything out of my way. Arms made a slow move to grab me. I dodged them the best i could. I had completely forgotten about my sword. I pulled it out and brought it up. I slashed at the ones who made actual contact. Their groans vibrating in my ears.

I knew that i was being reckless. But i was scared. I didnt want to be in the middle of these rotting corpses. I needed to get out of here! I shouldered past as many as i could. Always keeping my eye out for the path. My breath came in ragged and painful. I was getting tired. I was no longer human, but even Angel's get tired. I was almost about to lose my hope when i saw it.

A gate.

A gate just like the first one. There was nothing on the other side. Just fog. I didnt know what was on the other side. But i did know that i had to reach that gate. I didnt want to think what would happen to me if i didnt make it. Would these dead tear my body limb from limb? Would my wings be ripped from my back in blood and gore? I was starting to lose my peace of mind. I had to get out of here!

I slammed my body against anything that was in my way. My panic and fear driving me nearly insane. Alls i could see was the gate. Once i reached the gate i would be safe. Once i reached the gate, everything would be okay. I forgot all those other beings around me and centered on the gate. It was my last chance.

With a heave and a groan i reached the gate. _Finally!_ I didnt even bother opening it. I did a quick leap and jumped over it. I crashed into the ground, knocking the breath right out of me. The damned seemed to have forgotten about me instantly. It was almost as if i was never there. They all turned back around and continued on with their aimless walking.

I jumped to my feet and threw my hands up. _Thank you lord!_ I had made it through! My limbs were intact and i was okay. I had made it though the first Realm of Hell. I almost jumped up and down with all the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins. I had narrowly escaped the clutches of all those bodies. I had escaped and i was one step closer to Calypso. I looked one last time at the thousands, maybe millions, of bodies. They were like one big sea of corpses. It was a terrifying sight.

I turned around and followed the path. I almost cried when that path led me to a portal. Its light was a dull shade of green. I could have almost kissed the portal. I was so happy to have reached it. Why havent the people in Limbo ever reached this far? I turned around. They seemed to not even notice the barrier that blocked off the portal. Maybe they couldnt see it? Maybe that was the power of it. They were forever stuck here no matter how hard they tried to see a way out. I shuddered and turned back around.

I had found it! The second Realm of Hell, here i come! I stopped the urge to smile. My feet were blistered and cracked from the rough stones i had walked on. I really didnt even feel them. I was closer to Calypso and that was all i cared about. I was actually impressed. She had made it this far when i almost thought i wouldnt even make it! I had to give her credit for that.

I stepped forward. The portal glowing eerily from its stand. It was cracked, broken, and alien. It didnt look right. The portal here was at least a little modern. This thing looked like it had been here since the beginning of time. Which to be fair, it probably has. I was going to go through with my head held high. I had made it this far. I couldnt go back now.

I stepped closer and walked through the green lights. I didnt know what would meet me on the other side. But i felt that maybe i could beat it. Calypso was out here somewhere. I had to find her. I just hoped that when i did, she would be okay. This trip into Hell was changing me in ways that i really didnt like. I shouldnt be seeing these things. I just hoped that Calypso was okay, wherever she was.

I took a deep breath and let the portal take me away. I was glad to see the Realm of Limbo fade away into the nothing. I really didnt like that place.


	4. Greed

I woke on the cold hard ground. My back was stiff and my wings were sore from being constricted under the blanket gown. I wished i could stretch them if only for a minute. My feet were blackened from all the soot and dirt. I wasnt accustomed to all this filth. I never needed shoes up in Heaven. I stood up and looked around. _Where was i now?_

I was in a small room. A cracked doorway was the only door in sight. I had to find that other portal and soon. Calypso would not have waited around. She would have rushed in headfirst and not worried about the consequences. I had to find her before it was too late! I walked toward the doorway and went through it. The stones were all cracked and crumbling. The hallway was nothing but darkness. I put my hands out in front of me to keep me from crashing into the walls. I didnt want to knock myself out. The darkness slowly swallowed me up.

I walked in the darkness until i couldnt anymore. My hands brushed against something wooden. I felt with my hands until i found a knob. _I had found a door!_ I grasped the knob and twisted. The door unstuck with a eery groan and a creek. I pushed the door open. My eyes squinted at the light that shined from the other side. My eyes were not accustomed to the light after being in the dark for so long. I walked through and shut the door behind me.

I was in another field. Was Hell nothing but fields? The sky was a dark color mixed through with ash and dust. It was hard to breathe. I covered my mouth with my hand as i coughed. This area would be a hard one. I pulled the blanket up and covered half of my face. My eyes were burning with all the ash from the sky. I tried to see around me but there wasnt much to see.

Blackened and burned buildings stood everywhere. Rusted crumbling spires dotted the landscape. It looked like a city but one after a nuclear bomb went off. Even from this distance i could hear the moans of the damned. _What realm was this?_ I looked around for any sign of any indication. I could see none. This place gave me the creeps. I couldnt see any of the damned. _Where were they?_

A stone path led down from the door. Hopefully this one led me to where i needed to go. I followed it slowly. I didnt know the dangers here. I had to be careful or else i could stumble into someone or something that i really didnt want to. There were unfortunate souls everywhere in Hell. They really didnt bother me. They were just the damned who had to live here. I was more worried about the Demons of this realm.

Demons were Angels that had been cast down. They were not servants of the light any more. There wings were more like bat wings, they had twisted cruel features. They were hideous creatures of the night. I felt my heart thud painfully at the thought. I really didnt want to meet one just yet, or ever. I had never seen one in my life. But i knew that they were here. I just hoped that Calypso hadnt went too far into the Realms. With any luck she'd be wandering around somewhere on this one. I could grab her and we could head back. I didnt like this place of suffering and pain.

The path was worn and cracked. Thousands of feet have walked down this path. I wish i could just open my wings and fly over everything. But anyone with eyes could see me coming a mile away. My bright white wings would stand out like a sore thumb. I couldnt allow anyone to become aware of me. I shuddered at the thought of being discovered. I really didnt want to meet anyone down here. I didnt even know what i would do if i did meet one.

I had now entered the town. The buildings were dark and imposing. I felt small under their gaze. Why would their be buildings down here? It didnt make much sense. I stepped closer to get a closer look. I was so shocked i fell backward on my backside. Pain shot into my rear end. I couldnt believe my eyes. The buildings were not made of metal or lumber. They were made out of faces.

Dark swirling masses made up each building. I could see the creatures tossing and turning. Their limbs trying to stretch out but forever immobile. Thousand of souls made up each building. They were forever stuck bearing all that weight. I could hear their moans and groans more loudly now. They had noticed my presence. It seemed the deeper i got, the more aware these things were. I had to be careful.

I still couldnt understand why their punishment would be to be made into a structure? What kind of punishment was that? I really didnt understand that. I kept my head down and just walked as quickly as i could through the area. I now noticed that all the structures were made of the same tossing wiggling limbs. The souls were not flesh and blood, they were black ooze. I couldnt fathom the reason for any of this? What had they done to deserve this?

The ash in the air was making it harder and harder to breath the farther i went along. I had to fight the urge to sneeze. The air was getting warmer and harder to breath. I squinted my eyes and kept going. There was a reason for this path, i knew it. This path would lead me through, i just had to keep following it. I had to find that portal! Calypso could be anywhere here in the realms. I needed to find her and get the heck out of here.

The path led me through the buildings of the damned. I did my best to ignore their screams and wails. Their noises got into my head and i was almost to the point where i just wanted them to shut up. They were all caterwauling at the same time. All those different pitches, languages, and tones. It was starting to drive me mad. They all were screaming for the same thing, _Help._ I was only on the second Realm and already i was getting tired of this place. It was hard to think straight with all these people crying out at the same time.

I wasnt paying attention to where i was going. I had lost the path! I turned around and searched the ground for any signs of the cracked stones. I couldnt find them anywhere! Hysteria started to build inside me. This Realm could go on forever and i would never find my way out. I had one simple task, follow the path, and i had ruined it! What was going to happen to me? Would i shuffle around forever? Stuck in this Realm for all eternity?

Panic started to settle into my mind. I looked frantically all around me for any signs of the path. I couldnt have strayed to far from it could i? I looked all around me but could see no stones anywhere. Only ash and dirt covered the ground. It wasnt my fault. It was all the damn voices. Each one clamoring over the other to be heard. I couldnt take it anymore. They had crowded into my mind and made me lose my way.

"Just shut up!" i screamed at the voices. I covered my ears with my hands and sunk to the ground. Stones poked into my back. I was done for. What was i going to do without the path? I couldnt amble on forever, looking for that damn portal. I had to only keep my eyes on the path and i would have been fine. But those voices got to me and i wasnt paying attention. And now look where i was. I was stranded in the middle of some god forsaken realm with no idea where to go.

I should just lay here forever. I could join in with the voices. I could open my mind to them and be one with them. How hard would it be to just walk over and join my body with theirs. I could be with them. Forever screaming in this place. It could be easy. I could just succumb to them. Succumb to the thousands of souls screaming...

 _No! Stop thinking this nonsense. Get up! Get up! All is not lost!_

I got shakily to my feet. My limbs were weak. What was happening to me? Why had my thoughts been driven to that? I didnt want to join those poor unfortunate souls. I had been tempted so badly into just joining them. Just becoming one with them. I had come so close...

It was this Realm. The farther i went down, the more i would be tempted. This was Lucifer's work. He was driving me closer and closer to insanity. I did not belong here. I was not a part of this world and i knew this. But this was the Realm's fail safe. When a soul was cast down and forced to face their judgement, there had to be something to break their will.

After walking around this dark and dreary place for hours,days, years. Eventually a person broke down and they joined the masses. I had almost joined the masses. That was Lucifer's way of torture. Making someone believe that their only choice was to join the thousands of screaming voices. I had come so close to being one of them. I was scared down to my very core.

This place was more dangerous than i had thought possible. I had never really gave Hell its due respect. I needed to always be on my toes. Always be ready for the worst. I could not be stuck down here for all eternity. It was the worst fate imaginable. I needed to find Calypso and get the hell out of here. But what was i to do now?

There was no path. There was nothing around me but the dead. Where do i go from here? And thats when i started to hear something different. It wasnt the wails of the souls trapped in the walls, it was something else. It was the sound of...joy? How could their be joy down here? Of all places. Was this just another trick of Lucifer? My curiosity was peaked. I crept forward and strained to hear where it was coming from.

I walked a little, stopped, and then went in the direction of the noise. It sounded like sounds of glee. Like something was making these things happy. But this was Hell? Hell did not make people happy, this was a life of torture and despair. I had to find out what this was all about. I eventually left the voices of woe behind me. The voices of glee were getting closer and closer. I was almost there!

I walked as quickly as i could. I walked past a building and almost over a cliff. I teetered there on the edges of the stone. My heart pounding so loud in my head. I surely was going to die! With a crash i fell backwards, once again. My breath coming out loud and shallow. _I had almost hurt myself once again! I needed to be more careful!_

I sat up when my heart was back to normal. I crawled over to the edge of the drop off and looked down. It was a gigantic crater. The whole valley was one big hole. Inside the hole i could millions of people. The heat from here was extensive. How on Earth were these people not burning alive? And then i saw the truth.

They were burning. Every single one of them. They were all on the edges of the pit. All pushing big sacks up the cliff. The sacks held something heavy. For all the time i had been watching, people were falling under its weight. They were trying to push the sack up and out of the fire. Because the whole valley floor was nothing but liquid lava.

 _What was in those sacks that meant more than their burning bodies?_ It made no sense. I would have said 'Fuck the sack' and tried to keep my feet and arms from burning off. But these people didnt care. I watched as their skin burned right off them. Leaving nothing but bones behind. They would climb up the side, their sack above them. I could hear their happy voices from here. And then the weight of the sack and the side of the cliff would be too much. They would tumble back down into the liquid fire.

I watched one man tumble down. His contents in his sack miraculously stayed inside. I watched him go under the hot liquid. I was sure he was gone for good. I was amazed when a hand made of nothing but bones rose up from the surface. His hand looked like it was searching for something. I could not believe my eyes.

The man emerged from the fire. His skin completely burned off. He had to have been in complete misery but yet i felt like his skull was still smiling. His sack resurfaced next to him. He grabbed it with one skeletal hand and pulled it to him. He started to move for the sides of the cliff in earnest. His routine was starting again.

I watched the countless souls all trying to climb up the cliffs sharp edges. As they left the sea of flame their skin slowly started to regrow again. It took just a little bit of time and they looked good as new. This was their cycle. Every time they fell, their skin burned. Every time they got out, their skin regrew. It was a sadistic thing to watch.

This whole thing just made me sick. These people didnt care about anything or anyone except their sack. They pushed people over into the flames, they climbed over one another. They each tried desperately to save their sacks from the flames. Some lasted longer than others, but eventually they all fell. Back into the flames that boiled their skin right off them.

Yet not one of them cried out in agony. They all were crying out for their beloved sack. _What in God's name could be so important?_ And then it hit me. These people only cared about what was in their bag. They didnt care for the flesh on their bones. Nor for the pain as they were burned alive. They didnt care for their companions who suffered the same fate. They only cared about that blasted sack.

 _Greed._

I was in the Realm of Greed. That explained the faces on the wall. Those people were imprisoned to forever hold up a building that everyone shared a part. Not one of those people had anything for themselves. They were forced to share a miserable existence with millions of people. People, who before, they could care nothing about. Now they were all locked together in their own misery. For all of eternity.

This pit of flames served an equal chilling effect. These people cared for possessions more than their own life! They burned and they didnt care. The only thing that they cared for was what was in their sack. But what was in the sacks? Maybe it was whatever they held greed for in real life. It was a sick and twisted thing to do. These people were forever trying to save their beloved belongings. They didnt care about nothing but that bag. I felt my stomach heave.

I couldnt stomach this place! These people all were tortured and made to suffer for all eternity. It was driving me insane the longer i stayed here. I had almost joined the others in the building. Could anything posses me to jump into the boiling flames? No. I was not full of greed. I could not care less for that sack. I cared more for all the people burning than anything else. This was all to much for me.

I looked away and laid on my back. I looked at the ash filled sky and i started to weep. I cried for all these souls trapped here for all eternity. I wept for myself, for all the things i had seen. I wept for Calypso who was down here the same as i was. I worried that she was safe, i worried that maybe i had seen her face in one of the building walls. How could i know? I would never know.

My friend could be lost for all eternity and there was nothing i could do for her, for anyone. The Lord had punished all those who made mistakes on Earth. He had given them to his Fallen comrade to do with as he pleased. Lucifer had planned out each and every persons worst fate. He made them suffer. He knew their secrets, their desires, and he made them suffer for all of it. Lucifer had no mercy. Lucifer showed no relief. He was the master of pain and i knew he relished in it.

I got to my feet shakily. I could feel the heat of the flames at my back. I could hear the voices from all those down in the pit. I had to get out of here. I had been here too long. I did not need to be here anymore. I needed to find that path! It was my only way out of here and once i found it i knew what to do. I would find that damn portal and i would descend deeper into the pits of hell. One way or the other. I would find my way. I would just have to keep my thoughts on the task at hand. I would have to block all of Hell's influence the best i could. I could not fail at this task. Too much depended on it...

 _Calypso where are you?_

* * *

 **Authors note: Well, what do you guys think? I have goosebumps actually.**

 **More to come in the following days.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **And Thanks for reading!**


	5. Greed: Part 2

I took each step with shaking limbs. My body and soul were tired. I had been walking around for too long. I had left the pits at my back and had started through the maze of buildings. _Would i ever find my way out?_

Each building called to me. Each in its own twisted weary way. I could see the black ooze writhing and changing. The buildings were so close where i was. I could touch them if i lifted my arms just a little bit. This place was starting to get crowded. I had no clue as to where i was. Each building had a distinct shape the only problem was there was so many of them. There was no road that i could see. There was nothing at all but the dead.

 _What was i going to do?_ I couldnt shuffle along forever. I had no idea where the path was. I had no idea if i was even close. I could be miles away from its original source. There was nothing i could do about it. I just slowly walked along. My ears keen to the noises around me. I did my best to block out the screams from the damned. I had to keep my ears out for anything unusual. I couldnt let my guard down for one moment.

It pained me to think that Calypso was stuck here. I could just imagine her face screaming from the black slime on the wall. If i listened hard enough, i could almost hear it... _No! I couldnt believe that. Calypso was alive! I could feel it!_

I could not let despair creep under my skin. If i made it through, then so did she. I just had to keep an eye out. I lost the path easily enough, maybe she did too. Maybe we both were down here searching and searching. That portal had to be around here somewhere! It didnt just get up and disappear. It was the damn voices! They had confused my mind and made me wander. It was a good enough trick because it had worked.

I had lost the path and almost fell into the pit of flames. _Awesome._ If i didnt watch where i was going i was sure to be doomed. All's it took was one mistake, and i'd be lost for good. No one can save you once you are claimed down here. Already i could feel its toll on me. My limbs were starting to feel heavy. My eyes hurt from all the debris in the air. My throat was partched. This sure felt like Hell to me.

I slowly kept going. All i focused on was putting one foot ahead at a time. I needed to keep focused. I needed to find that path. The paths were the only true way through this place. Once a soul has Fallen, they begin on the path. The only difference between me and them, is they never find the way out. I was going to get out of here one way or another. I just needed to find a way.

It couldnt be that hard. How else did Hell's Demons find their way around? Surely they traveled between the Realms. Surely they knew how to get from point A to point B. Why couldnt i figure it out? What was keeping me behind? There had to be a trick about this, there just had to be. Maybe i just wasnt thinking hard enough.

I was tired. My limbs felt like they were carrying weights. My wings were stiff and dirty. I could feel the ache deep in the feathers. My wings needed air, they needed flight. On Heaven there wasnt a day where i didnt go flying. How many days has it been now? I couldnt tell from down here. The sky betrayed no change of light. It was always the same dark grey ashy color it had always been. Clouds of ash and soot hung above me. Thunder crackled in the distance. This place was definitely not cheerful at all.

I kept on struggling forward. After ten minutes i had to take a break. My feet were blackened and cracked. I was starting to feel the pain in all parts of my body. I needed to rest. I sat Indian style on the ground. I needed to just rest for a moment. Before i knew it, i was asleep.

Angels dont sleep, not like you think anyway. We just drift off into our heads and almost daydream. _Boy was i daydreaming now._

 _I was back on Heaven. My wings spread majestically. Each beat of a wing sent air currents spiraling out. I felt weightless, light. I felt like i could do anything. I shot off into the sky. Deep into the clouds, i laughed. I loved flying more than anything else. I loved the feel of the mist as i went through the clouds. I loved feeling the air take me to places i have never seen before._

 _I floated on my back up in the clouds. The air was moist and was drenching me by the second. I didnt care. I was happy here. Floating blissfully through the clouds. I was startled when i felt someone fly next to me. I opened my eyes wide._

 _"Calypso! There you are!" i say merrily._

 _My friend was floating next to me. Her demeanor the same as when i had last seen her. Her smiles lit up her whole face._

 _"Oh Bella, its so nice to see you." she said._

 _I floated close to her and put my arms around her. I loved the smell of her, the smell of ash._

 _Wait._

 _Why did she smell like this? Angels didnt smell like this? I tore my arms from her and looked at her. She didnt look dirty or burned so where was the smell coming from? This just didnt make any sense. I looked at my hands and saw smudges od ash in the creases. What was happening?_

 _I backed away from Calypso. A deep sense of dread filling my body. Calypso stayed where she was, her smile lighting up her face. Her smile seemed off somehow. I dont recall her smiling like that before? Why did she look different? She didnt look like the same girl who i traveled across Heaven with. She was different. This wasnt my Calypso._

 _Her smile grew wider and wider. I could see razor sharp teeth starting to come forward. Calypso's face changed into a mask of darkness. Her eyes went from purple to black. Her skin crumbled around her revealing dark leathery skin. She was transforming before my very eyes. I started to move backwards. I didnt know what was happening._

 _The creature extended a clawed hand in my direction._

 _"Come to me Bella." it hissed._

 _I felt fear creep deep inside me. That voice was nothing but pure evil._

 _"Come to me Bella. You have a place down here. Everyone has a place. Let me find you your place." it wheezed through its teeth. I didnt like this. Not one bit. I could smell the creature. Its foul breath was staining the air around us. I could smell the decay and the rot. This creature did not belong here._

 _I backed away, my hands raised. "Get back foul beast. You do not belong here."_

 _The creature laughed, "But Bella, it is you, who doesnt belong here."_

I jerked awake. My heart pounded painfully in my chest. I looked around me for any signs of danger. I could see none. I let out a breath of held in air and tried to calm myself. That dream had shook me to my core. I had imagined the worst thing possible. Calypso turned into a monster of this Realm. It could not be, it just couldnt.

I was now a little rested, freaked out as well. I needed to get moving. I got to my feet and looked around. Still the same area. I started to walk in the direction i had been heading. I figured this was a good direction as any. I shuffled along as quickly as i could. I was just starting to come to a a break in the buildings. In front of me ranged a wide expanse mass of screaming souls. I could only go left or right. _Okay, simple enough._

I stopped at the wall and looked at it. The faces were menacingly looking back at me. Their mouths twisted into grimaces. I stared at them, trying to spot a familiar face. I didnt really hope to find anything. There were thousands of buildings like this. I wouldnt be so lucky to find the one on my first try. _Not that i hoped to see her face in them anyway._

I was startled when i heard a noise. A noise unlike the noises of those trapped forever. I snapped my head to the right and seen nothing. I snapped my head to the left, someone was down there! A figure was huddled down the road. I could hear her soft cries echoing toward me. _Was that Calypso?_ My heart leaped inside my chest. _It had to be!_

I suddenly felt a burst of energy. If this was her, we could leave right away. With both of us, im sure we could find the way. I felt energy building inside me. I started running for the figure. She was a few miles down. I couldnt quiet make out her appearance clearly. I stopped a few feet away. This woman was not Calypso.

Her hair was a scraggly black. Her build bigger than Calypso's. From the far distance i couldnt have made out those features. Now i was close enough to know that this was not who i was searching for. Her head was in her hands and she wept. I started to walk slowly toward her. _Maybe she needed my help._

When i was a few feet away she turned around. Her wild eyes were sightless. The smell coming from her made me want to wretch. I stepped back a few feet.

"Who is there? Have you come to take me away?" she said eerily. I stepped back a few feet.

"My friends missing, a small girl with red hair. Have you seen her?" i ask politely.

The woman appeared to not have heard me. Her eyes which were the color of ditch water continued to roll inside her head. I heard her mumbling to herself.

"They will get you too...dont you worry." she says. She then lifted her head back and started to laugh. Her laugh made my skin crawl. Her voice was deep and throaty. I felt fear creep inside me.

"Who will get me?" i ask. My feet in a stance ready to run. I would not hesitate to flee from this woman should she try anything.

The woman looked at me and smiled. Her crooked broken teeth made up her mouth. She stared at me with her sightless eyes. I was starting to get uncomfortable. What was she seeing? She stopped smiling and continued to mumble. _Was this woman in her right mind?_

There was nothing i could do. There was nothing i wanted to do. I didnt want to get close to this woman. I did not want to be anywhere near her. Her stench and the way she acted just made my skin crawl. There was something not right with her. She was one of those that belonged here. I would not meddle with that.

I started to step back. I kept my eyes on her the whole time. I slowly edged my feet, step by step, taking me farther and farther away. Her eyes were locked on mine the whole time. I felt more and more fear the farther i got. This woman had eyes of the dead. She would stare and mumble, and sometimes laugh out of no where. She was freaking me out. I started moving back faster and faster.

When i was about a mile away, i turned around. I had seen enough of that lady. I was a fool to think that Calypso would have been down there crying. I should have never even went down there. I did not need that experience lodged into my mind. I started to walk away. I needed to find the path and get out of here. I could not help her. I could not offer and comfort. That woman was damned like the rest.

 _Then why did i still feel guilt?_

I stopped, my hands clenched at my sides. I couldnt just leave her there. She was as lost as i was. She was the only near normal being i had found down here. Maybe she knew more than what she was saying. She appeared to have been down here longer than me. Her clothes were filthy and unkept. She might know where the path was. I turned back around and the lady was gone.

 _What the?_

I squinted my eyes and could see nothing but the empty road. The buildings were the same on both sides. Where could she have gone? There was nothing except a straight stretch? Where had she disappeared too? _This didnt make any sense._ She couldnt have just flown away. She certainly didnt run away. So where was she? Where did she go?

And then i heard it. Soft noises of something moving around. I strained my ears and tried to hear where it was coming from. I could hear scraping noises. What could be making those noises. I looked hard at the ground where i thought the woman had last been. I could see nothing. There was nothing there. I felt fear once again resurface inside me.

My mistake was that i had kept my eyes to the ground. I had not bothered to look up. When at last i finally did, i found out the source. Clinging to the walls, their claws embedded deep into the masses of souls. They clung there. Beasts the size of large dogs with eyes that glinted red. They hung there on the sides of the walls. There was three of them. One of them was holding something.

It was the woman! I could hear her mumbling now. The beast was holding her in its paws. They had not noticed me yet. I started to edge backwards, keeping my eyes on them at all times. The one holding the woman started making weird cackling noises. I covered my ears at the odd sound. The beast cradled the woman close to it. I would have died of fright by then if that were me.

The beast started pushing the woman towards the wall. The black ooze started madly writhing about. I could see limbs, hands, reaching for this woman who now lay still in the beasts grip. The black hands started to touch her. The woman started screaming. Deep awful screams vibrated through the air. I once again had to clap my hands over my ears. The hands were slowly pulling the woman to them. I watched as the woman slowly started to succumb to the masses.

Her skin started to melt right in front of my eyes. It started to turn black. She was halfway into the wall by this point. The beast still held her firm. She had stopped her screaming. I watched as she slowly was pushed and pulled into the souls. Her eyes were sightless but they seemed to stare right at me. As if to blame me for her terrible fate. When at last the limbs had pulled her in, the beast let go. The three creatures cackled merrily. The black ooze didnt seem to mind them there at all. Seeing as how their claws were stuck in some of their faces.

I felt panic rise inside me. If those things seen me i was done for. They could surely out distance me if i tried to run. I had my small sword but what good would that do against beasts such as these? I still had to try. I started to walk as quietly as i could away from them. I just hoped that i would get far enough away that they wouldnt notice me. I had not expected to stumble and fall over a board that was lying in the way.

I landed hard, the breath knocked clear out of me. I was dazed for only a second. I leapt to my feet and spun around. _Oh shit. They had seen me._ There red eyes were now focused on me. Their heads were cocked at an odd angle, as if to say _How can she still have the energy to fight?_ They could sense i was different. They could sense my willingness to live. They also knew that i needed to be caught. I watched as all three dropped to the ground. The ground shook as they landed on their claws. I could see there leathery bodies heaving in the thrill of the hunt. They were coming for me.

I didnt waste any time. I ran. I ran as hard as i could. My heart pumping erratically inside my chest. Fear rising inside me every second. _I can not let these things capture me!_ Either i would become one with the wall, or else they'd do something worse to me. I didnt even want to think of what that could be. I dug my heels into the dirt and i ran like i had never ran before.

It didnt do me any good. I could hear them racing after me. Their paws slamming into the ground as they took chase. These things would be on me in minutes! I could already smell their awful stench. They smelled of rotting sewage. I almost choked. They were getting closer and closer with every second. I had to think of something quick or they would be on me! I couldnt even fathom what would happen if they caught me. Sick twisted scenes flashed through my head. _I could not let them catch me!_

But what was i supposed to do? There was no where to run and no where to hide. The buildings trapped me in. I could only go straight or go back where i came from. There was nothing back where i came from, i had to go forward. But i wouldnt make it very far. They were closing in and closing in fast. I had to think of something or i was a goner.

I had to make it through! I had to think of something. Calypso's life depended on mine! I had to find her and make everything right. I just had too! But how was i supposed to do that? These creatures would not let me kindly by. They were coming after me and there was nothing i could do about it. They could catch me and tear me limb from limb. My wings would be..

 _Wait! My Wings!_

I had not wanted to use them just for purpose's sake. But if there was a better time than this one to use them i couldnt see it. I reached blindly for the itchy blanket. I wouldnt be sorry to see the last of it. I pulled it off me in one quick grab. I could hear the creatures right behind me. They had caught up! It didnt matter.

With one leap i was in the air. My wings unfurled billowing behind me. They were stiff and it was weird being in the air after so many hours of walking. I hovered above them. Their whines at not being able to catch me made me laugh. I hovered there just enjoying the feeling of my flight. The biggest beast out of the three started to snarl. With one leap it leaped high into the air. I dodged back, and it was lucky i did. I felt the air as he tried to slice me out of it. His claws had narrowly missed me. I needed to fly higher.

I flew straight up into the smokey clouded air. Leaving the beasts down in the streets. I had escaped! I was alive! I was free! I was so overjoyed that i twirled. I was damn near hysterical but i had made it. I had outwitted my opponents and i had won. I could see everything from up here! I looked all around me for any signs of the path. I almost was winded when i seen the sign.

I could see the path from here. _Why hadnt i dont this earlier?_ Up high i could see above all the buildings. I could see deep into each street. I easily found the path. It was a few miles away from where i was. I could have never found it! I shuddered at the thought. I flew above it and kept my eye trained on it. I would not lose it this time. I followed it for an hour or so before it finally ended.

I dropped to the ground and was not happy at what i looked at. Set deep in the wall of black ooze a door was stationed. The door was black and mysterious. I would never have noticed it from up high. It blended very well with the wall itself. I dreaded the very thought of getting close to those souls. I didnt want them touching me. I still remembered how the woman had screamed as they touched her. I would have to be careful.

I extended my hand and grasped the knob. The souls screamed around me. They tried to reach out and touch me. I was too far away. Their screams of anguish rang so loud inside my head. I opened the door and with one final breath i stepped through. Making extra sure that those things didnt touch my skin. On the other end a portal awaited.

It sat on its pedestal in a small room. A pink glow emitted from it. For some reason this portal felt different then the others. Its frame was a network of ivy and roses. _Roses?_ I was confused as i was perplexed. Whatever, i had found it! I had found the next portal! I had come so close to being in Hell's grip and i had survived! I had found the portal and i was one step closer. I felt exhilarated. I had made it.

I extended my hand and closed my eyes. I walked into the pink light and watched as the Realm of Greed disappeared around me.

 _I am coming Calypso, just hold on._

* * *

 **Authors note: Realm of Greed has now been passed. Wonder whats next? Stay tuned and thanks so much your guy's support. Let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Lust

I was laying on the ground. The softness of the ground pressed into my back. I opened my eyes to the brightness of a pink sky. I leaned up on my hands and looked around me. The ground was a mash of softness. It was not a grass that I knew. It almost looked like carpet if that can be believable. I stood up and shook the dizziness from my head. This was so unlike the realms of Greed. It was confusing to depart that realm and be brought here. Everything was soft and pink. The skies were wrong and so was the atmosphere. I could smell nothing but a thick sweet scent. It clogged my senses and made it hard to think. I brushed the pink strands of fake grass off my dress and started to walk.

Where could Calypso have gone from here? Had she somehow gotten through the first few levels? Or had she been taken by Satan himself? I had no clue as to where she was. There hadn't been any clues as to where she could have gone. I only had to hope that the farther I went the closer I got to finding her. She had to be here somewhere. How far down into the Realms of Hell could she have gotten? Surely she was around here somewhere. The farther I went down myself, the harder it was to beat the temptations. What was in store for me here? It didn't look to malicious. There was nothing but pink and more pink.

The ground started to slope down. There was a huge stone wall that went on for miles in front of me. I could hear voices, many voices coming from behind it. Over the walls, plumes of smoke could be seen. The closer I got to the wall the heavier the scent of perfume was. It was almost too heavy a scent that I had a hard time breathing. Do I dare go further? I had too. Calypso was here somewhere. She had to be! I slid down the embankment and headed for the gilded door. The closer I got the louder the voices got. It brought a blush to my cheeks.

I could hear moans. Soft, loud, and guttural moans that made me want to clasp my hands to my ears. There was only one place I could think of that warranted such noises. I was in the Realm of Lust. This should be easy. I could just slide past all the perverts and be on my way. Surely there wasn't scary creatures lurking here. Whatever punishment that these people were suffering did not seem as bad. After all there were moans and not screams coming from behind the wall. Greed was nothing but misery. Maybe this Realm would be easy.

The closer I got to the gate the more uneasy I began to feel. The gate was a metal affair that was shaped into shapes that made the blood rush to my face. Each metal piece was provocative. I could see breasts as well as other obscene objects. Multiple metal people were getting it on. It was not something I was used to seeing. I came to the door and pushed it with my palms. The gate creaked open in a almost sexual way. My pulse started to rise. The effects of this place were starting to get to me. As an angel, I was not used to these feelings. It almost seemed unclean.

Behind the gate was a plaza. Inside the plaza were thousands of souls, men and women alike. All chained to the concrete. In the middle of the raised platform was a creature. I honestly did not know what to make of it. It was a woman. A beautiful and dangerous creature. Its face was that of an angel. Its eyes were those of the devils. It was dressed in almost nothing. Large breasts swung free as the creature danced. Her hair whipping around her face. She danced for the thousands of souls beneath her. Her hips grinding with the moans of the damned. Dark reddish black wings were attached to her back. Her hands were normal except for the large talons at the end of them.

 _Harpy!_

I had never seen a harpy before. Gabriel had warned me of such creatures.

" _Filled with hunger and lust. Harpies patrol the Realm of Lust. They are the rulers there. The power of Lucifer's commanders increase in their own Realm's. That means they are the most strong in their places of power. They seek only to feed of the sexual lust of others. They feed of it. They need it. Beware the harpies for they will seek to use you too. But you shouldn't worry about them child, they are banished to the underworld. A place you shall never know."_

 _Yeah right._

The harpy began running her sharp hands down her sweaty body. It drove the body of souls crazy. They cried out louder and hungrier. It was almost too much for me to watch. The plaza split off two ways. _Which way was the right way? Which way was the way out of here?_ I needed to find the next gate. Calypso would not be here watching this sexual show of obscenities. She would have moved on. She would have found her way to Alice. Not that anyone from Heaven knew where Alice even was. How was I supposed to find this seer? How was I supposed to somehow fix this mess? I had to find Calypso and we would have to work together to get out of here.

I stayed to the shadows as I made my way around all the chained souls. I moved slowly as to not be noticed by the harpy. She was so in tuned to the sexual tension around her that she didn't notice me. I took the right passage way. I left the sounds of the moans behind me. I could feel the sweat running down my back. The harpy had made me feel unsettled. I was not a lesbian by any account, but something about her body had stirred feelings. She was using the power that she had been given to seduce. She had even unsettled me, which was scary. I needed to get out of here. The farther I went down the more power these commanders had. I could only assume that It would be worse in the next realm.

The right passage led me into a long winding walkway. Statues of nude woman were at every interval. Some of them were by themselves, others had men entwined around them. Doing various sexual and perverse activities. It brought a blush to my cheeks. The smell of this place was starting to get heavier. It was a sweet but nasty smell. It was a mixture of flowers and sweat. It was starting to make me nauseous. The path way was littered with rose petals. I kept my head up, alerted for danger at every turn.

I came to another door. I could hear voices behind the door. Pants and groans and an occasional sigh. I was getting closer and closer into the center of Lust. I put my hand to the door, it was slick with some kind of liquid. I pushed it open and stepped inside. I almost regretted that decision. I had entered into a pleasure room. There were bodies lying everywhere. Strapped to tables, chairs, beds. Men and woman alike were lying naked. I watched silently as a harpy walked around the room. Her black wings scratching against the wet floor. She was completely naked. Her body slick with sweat. I watched open mouthed as she bent over a man. Even from this distance I could hear what she said, as if she was whispering them into my own ear.

"Do you want me?" she said to the man.

"Yes mistress, please. Yes!" he said thickly. I could see his erection from here.

The harpy climbed atop the man. I could see her sliding herself down onto his shaft. The man was tied down so he could not touch. She slowly started to rise away from him.

"No! Please, use me. Take your pleasure!" he screamed.

The harpy took one nailed hand and drew it across his cheek. She sliced the skin clean through. The man flinched but didn't complain. The harpy leaned forward and licked the blood. She positioned herself once more and began her work. She used her hips to thrust herself onto him. She leaned back and continued to ride him. The man underneath her was groaning and moaning loud. When at last the man was about to orgasm, the harpy took action. She leaned forward once again and took her nails and sliced through his skin. Except this time she sliced from ear to ear. The mans lifeblood dripped from him as his body racked with his orgasm. I was stunned into complete and utter silence. The harpy sighed in a very pleased way.

The harpy left him there as his body slowly began to rot. When at last nothing was left but bones. She stood up and moved on to the next one. My breath was coming out short and harsh. I needed to get out of here. Was there nothing but sex pits here? There were columns that lined the room. I darted behind one as the harpy found her next victim. What was this place? Did the newly arrivals come here to be seduced by the harpy before being thrown somewhere else? I had no clue as to what was going on down here. There were things that no angel should ever see and this was one of them. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my beating heart. I could hear the harpies moans as she rode yet another victim. When I dared take a chance I made a run for the next pillar.

I spotted a door at the other end of the room. Waiting for the moments when the harpy was busy I made my way towards it. When at last I pushed through and found myself at another walkway. _What was it with this place and walkways?_ My heart was beating uncomfortably inside my chest. I did not like it here. This place affected a deep and darker part of the human heart. Not that I was strictly human anymore. I still had those feelings inside me. This place stirred feelings in me that I never really knew existed. I had my head in the clouds rather than in the boys around me. I had never even considered the possibility.

Maybe that was what Calypso had been feeling. I knew she had a thing for my mentor Gabriel but the idea was ridiculous. Gabriel was an Arc Angel, he had higher duties than we could even think about. What did he want with a newly fledged angel? What did I want with another angel? There were more important things to think about then going out on a date. I was so focused on my Ascension that I had no time for things like that. Was Calypso worried about more than just her own Ascension? Maybe she thought that Gabriel would finally take notice of her if she earned her wings in such a dramatic way. Why hadn't I listened more to her when she talked of such things. I had just teased her when she talked about things like that. Maybe I shouldn't have...

The walkway led me to yet another door. I dreaded opening this one. What waited me on the other side? This door was intricate with depictions of sex. I saw man on man, female on female, all shapes and sizes. All partaking in the pleasures of the body. Images, scents, and sounds all played a part in the desire of this place. For those who lived in Lust this surely was their place of Hell. I pushed the door open and entered the next area. It was empty. I allowed myself a second to breathe. I had anticipated something far more deviant than an empty area. It was like the plaza before, a big open space. There was no other doors except for a entryway across the plaza. That was the only way to go. I could not stomach going back the way I had come.

I walked across the empty square. I walked quickly. I did not like being out in the open like this. Harpies had wings just as I did. I had tossed away my blanket. I had no way to hide. My white dress was dirty and ripped but my wings were as bright as ever. Those harpies would not be fooled for even one moment. They would know what I was with one glance. I dreaded what they would do to me if they caught me. I reached the entryway and paused staring at the statues.

The statues were two females, naked. They were leaning against the wall with their arms outstretched. There hands linked at the top of the archway. The detail of the two was in such exquisite detail. The breasts were large and firm. The sight was making me uncomfortable. Especially seeing their smooth stomachs that led to their groins. I avoided my eyes and walked through the passageway. I dared not look for too long. There was something about the statues that sung to a deeper part of my psyche. I didn't want to partake in any of this Realm's temptations.

The passageway was dark and the scent was cloying. I could hear sexual noises echoing from farther down. _Great._ I could almost taste the desire in the air. I walked quickly, the darkness was starting to choke me. I saw light at the end of the tunnel. The end of the tunnel brought me to where all the sounds were coming from. I was in a large room with a high ceiling. My hands went to my mouth to hush my gasp.

There was a giant hole in the floor of the room. Men and woman were inside all smashed together. I could see them pushing and pulling. Yet they were not interested in each other, they were interested in the bodies above them. Platforms were hovering above the pit. Each was made out of glass and each one had a harpy on top of it. Each harpy was naked. They writhed on the glass, each one doing things to themselves. I watched as one arched her back in a orgasm. As her moans traveled the room, the damned beneath her started to get out of control. They started to punch, bite, and kick each other. I watched as one man literally bit into another woman's neck. I watched as her blood burst forth from the wound. The woman crumpled to the floor. It only got worse for the other inside the pit. They all fought for no reason. All driven mad by the harpies seduction.

I could feel myself trying to battle the lust within myself. The harpies were using their own dark magic in a place that their magic was strongest. I could feel the heat from my own body bursting to come forward. I ran my hand over my neck and it felt electric. My senses were at an overload. I needed to get away. I needed to not watch this. Every second I spent watching this was one more second to me being closer to joining in. I did not want to be stuck here in this Realm. I had to find Calypso.

My legs were shaking as I walked away from the pit. The harpies took no notice of me, they were too busy with themselves and their victims. I kept my eyes off of them and tried to block out the noise. I walked carefully along the edge of the pit for the other end of the room. There was a staircase that led to a single door. I kept my eyes down as I walked up the stairs. I opened the door and left the room. I could still see those harpies even if I closed my eyes. I was badly afflicted by their desire. It was slowly starting to eat me from the inside. I needed to find that damn portal.

I leaned back against the door and tried to calm my breathing. It was proving more difficult than I had imagined. This Realm was starting to poison me. I could feel the desire coursing through my body. I could feel the need threatening to consume me. I needed to get out of here. There were so many ways I could have went. Did I even go in the right direction? _Where was a map when you needed one?_

I only had to hope that Calypso was doing as good as I was. She had a sense of desire that I did not. She had secretly wanted Gabriel. Would that affect her here? Could she have been tempted by lust? Had I lost her forever to this dark and deviant place? I hoped not, for her sake and mine. Because I was just as lost down here as she was. My only hope was finding her soon and getting the, pardon the pun, Hell out of here.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm doing my best with updating as soon as i can. I'm working on the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do writing it. Thanks and feel free to leave a review!**


	7. Lust: Part 2

There was complete silence here in this room. I could see candlelight flickering from somewhere out of vision. There was a different feel to the atmosphere here. I could still taste the lust in the air. There was no escape from that here. Yet it also was not as heavy as the rest of the Realm. I pushed off from the door and began to walk forward. It almost as if I was back on Earth. It looked like a room out of some grandeur house. The walls were lined with portraits and the floors had carpet on them. It looked liked someones foyer. I entered the main room. There were columns here as well. Each one overgrown with ivy and roses. A couch was the only piece of furniture in the room. I stayed to the darker part of the room. I had no idea what kind of trick this could be.

The candles had shadows dancing across the room. I could make out another door behind the sofa. _Was that the way out?_ I started to walk over to it when I heard the door behind me click open. My heart lurched in my chest as I dove behind a column. I heard voices, a male and a female.

"I don't know why I come up here anymore." the male said.

"Because you can't get enough of me." the female said in a sultry voice.

"No, I think it's because you irritate father so much."

"Ha, you always were a man of jokes. Don't you ever tire?" she said.

"You obviously don't spend so much time with my dear old dad. If I didn't have my humor I would go mad." he replied.

"Aren't you already mad?"

The male laughed. His voice was as soft as velvet, his laugh just as beautiful.

I dared to peek around the pillar. What I saw took my breath away. The woman was a harpy. Her body encased in a black gown that showed more than it hid. Her long blond hair halfway down her back. She was absolutely breathtaking. The man was just as beautiful. His hair was bronze and his eyes were a starling void of black. Even though they should have terrified me, I couldn't help but think they were beautiful. His wings were that of a bird, more like mine than the harpy. The harpies wings were like those of a reptile. His were more like mine yet more like a raven's wings. Mine were white and soft, his were dark and harsh. His face was that of an angel's. He was like no one I had ever seen before. My breath caught in my throat.

"Rosalie, come sit with me. Put that running mouth to work." he said.

Rosalie went over to the couch and sat beside him. She put her sharp hands on his chest and leaned toward him. They kissed passionately. It was like a kick to my stomach. For some reason the sight of them together made me sick. The harpy ran her hands up his chest and pulled him to her. I watched as they kissed and pulled each other close. I could feel the tension in the air. The harpy was using her power. I could feel the desire rippling through the room. I myself started to sweat. I didn't want to be here as these people got it on, but what could I do? If I risked going to the door they might hear me. I didn't know who they were or what they would do to me. I dared not risk detection.

I watched as Rosalie took his dark shirt and threw it to the floor. The man was well muscled. His chest was like that of a greek god. The harpy ran her hands over his chest and smiled. The man leaned forward and kissed her neck. She sighed and leaned her head back. I could feel the desire reaching dangerous levels. I clenched the pillars with both hands and preyed for a way out.

Rosalie stopped him, she pushed him back and clicked her fingers. Large vines appeared out of no where and snaked around his hands and confined him to the couch. He could not move.

"Rose, now come on." he said. His voice thick with emotion.

"Now now, Edward, not so fast. Up here, I make the rules. You know that." she said.

 _Edward. That was his name._

Rosalie stood from the couch and began slowly teasing him. Her hands snaked down her body and lingered on certain delicious places. I could see Edward responding to the treatment. He probably was used to this whole thing. It looked like these two had been getting it on for a while. I fought the jealousy from rising up. _Jealousy? Me?_ It was almost too much. I chalked it up to the harpies powers. Under normal circumstances I would not feel this way. I dared not even breath in fear that they would hear me.

Rosalie slowly began to shrug out of her dress. The temptation was too much for Edward, and me. It was driving both of us insane. That was what she wanted. She was using her powers to the full extant. I had to severely focus on remaining behind the pillar. I did not think a three some would work out between all of us. I had to stifle the laugh that almost came out. _What was I thinking?_ This realm was making me go crazy. I hoped these two would get it on and be on there way. That way I could continue on my journey.

A knock came at the door. Rosalie hissed and pushed her dress back up. Edward leaned back in exasperation.

"What?!" Rosalie yelled at the door.

The door opened and another harpy entered. This one just as beautiful as the others.

"Excuse me Mistress, but there is something you might want to see." she said. Her voice like liquid sugar.

"It can't want?" Rosalie asked.

The other harpy shook her head. Rosalie gave one last sigh before turning back to Edward.

"Eddy, you know how it is. I'm the ruler up here and duty calls."

"Rose, now come on. You-"

She cut him off. "I know but I have to go. But don't worry, I'll leave you here and also maybe torture you a little bit." She winked and grasped her necklace. It was a set of petals on a chain. She took one of the petals and crushed it. She let it fall from her grasp. With another wink, her and the other harpy left the room. I was confident I could leave the room now. Edward was strapped down and even if he heard me, I would be long gone before he would do anything about it. I started to step toward the door when it happened.

The room started to get hot. I could feel the heat deep inside me. The air was thick and the smell of flowers about choked me. I fell to the floor and tried to think rational. It was almost as if my body was on fire. I could hear Edward feeling the same emotions.

 _What had she done?_

I couldn't stop the desire and temptation running through my veins. I was aroused and I couldn't focus. I couldn't think straight. I wanted to be touched. I wanted to be explored in the carnal pleasures of a man and woman. I found myself standing up and stepping out from behind the pillar. Edward's eyes snapped open and he took my features in.

His black eyes looked into mine and it only made the desire worse. His voice hitched in his chest. I was dirty and ragged, yet that didn't matter. I walked toward him slowly. My hips moving seductively. I wanted to feel his lips beneath mine. I needed to feel him beneath me. I walked over to the couch, all my reason gone. I straddled his hips. I placed my hands on his skin. He sighed deliciously underneath me. I could feel the heat rolling of him. He was hot. I was hot.

I brushed my hair off my shoulders and leaned down. His dark eyes followed my every move. I leaned forward and did something that I have never done in my immortal life. I pushed my lips to his. It was like the whole world stopped. Nothing but me and him. I could feel his lips move with mine. I could taste the desire on his skin. He wanted me.

I kissed him passionately, my hands running down his body with a hot fervor. I loved the feel of his skin. He broke from the kiss and traveled down my jaw and to my neck. I moaned softly under his touch. I could feel him stiffening under me.

"Who are you?" he said thickly.

I didn't answer with words, I answered with another kiss. His kisses became hungrier if that were even possible. His teeth grazed my lip and it drove me wild. I pushed my body into his as hard as I could. His arms strained against the vines. He wanted to touch me. He wanted to hold me to him. I could feel this in his kisses. I kissed along his jaw and down his neck. He groaned deep in his throat. It was almost to much for me to hear. The sound drove deep into me. It called to a part of me that I had never experienced before. I kissed down his perfectly chiseled chest. His body shuddering with each kiss. It was the most delicious thing.

What would Calypso think of me now?

 _Calypso!_

It was almost as if a cold bucket of water had been thrown over my head. The desire dissolved from my body. I broke apart from Edward's lips. I jumped off the couch and backed away from him. It was a hard thing for me to do. A part of me longed to succumb to his lust. Let him do whatever he wanted to my body. Yet I couldn't let that happen. I had to find Calypso.

Edward's eyes stared into mine. I could see the desire deep in his eyes.

"Come back here." he said darkly.

I stepped back another step. His eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at me. I loved the way he looked at me.

"I said, come here." he demanded.

I shook my head and turned from him. I wanted to stare into his eyes forever but I had to find my friend. I couldn't just forget about what I had come to do. The harpy had made me lose my way. It was a memory I would never forget. The harpy had made me but a part of me had wanted it just as badly. I took a deep breath and ran for the door. I grabbed the handle and exited the room. I could not look back or else I would never go forward. The memories of his kisses still very much alive in my mind.

* * *

I laid my head back in the chair. _Who was that?_ She was unlike anyone i had ever known. When she had stepped out from behind the pillar I had thought of her as a dream. Her beautiful face hidden by the dirt. Her white tattered dress outlining her small frame. Her brown hair a tangled mess. It all made her that much more beautiful and breathtaking. I had never seen such a creature. I strained against the vines and gave up. _God damn Rosalie._ If I hadn't been tied up I could have stopped her from leaving. The way she had kissed had startled me. her lips were that of soft velvet. She was something truly divine. The white wings on her back started to tear at my mind. Why did she have white wings?

Was there an angel traveling through Hell? And if so, why? There hasn't been a case like this for as long as I could remember. Usually is was the demons from Hell trying to go up, not the angels coming down. Why was she here? Where was she going? I needed to get out of these damn restraints! Knowing Rosalie, I could be here awhile. The damn harpy had crushed a love petal before she left. It had drove me insane with need. The angel must have felt it too. She must have been hiding behind the pillar for some time. She would have watched me as I was kissing Rosalie. I felt shame, which is not a usual feeling.

I was Lucifer's son. I did not feel shame. Yet for this girl, I did. It was unsettling. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my thoughts. The desire was slowly leaving my body. I needed to get out of here. Should I talk to father? What would he have me do? An angel down here meant bad news. Whatever father would do to her could not be pleasant. Father was not known to be merciful. Ever since God cast him down for his pride, he hadn't been very pleasant for anyone. Let alone his own son.

I snapped my head up as the door clicked open. Rosalie came into the room. Her sultry eyes taking in my prone form.

"Get these fucking vines off of me." I hissed.

She looked taken back. "What do you mean darling? I thought we were having some fun?"

"Rosalie, if you don't get these off I will kill you. And trust me, you won't return from where I send you." he hissed.

Rosalie frowned, "Whatever." she said. She clicked her fingers and the vines dropped to the floor. I yanked myself erect and reached for my shirt. I shrugged it on and about ran for the door the girl had disappeared behind.

"Edward. I would wait." Rosalie said from behind me.

I sighed and turned back around. "What?" I hissed.

"Did you know there is an angel running around?" she asked sweetly.

"Where is she?" I demanded. How had they found her so quickly? Had they harmed her? I crossed the room and grabbed Rosalie by the arm.

"Where is she Rose?" I said. My hands digging into her soft skin.

"With an attitude like that? I don't know." she said sweetly.

"Rosalie, I swear I will-"

"Oh calm down Eddy, she's in my office. I had her brought there for you. I know how you are. Never seen an angel have you? Well I have a treat for you. I felt like you'd want to see before I called Lucifer." she said looking into my eyes. I tried my best to conceal any emotion.

"Don't call my dad or else you will regret it. Take me to her." I said.

Rosalie smirked and pulled away from me. She led me back through the door and out into the chamber of desire. I didn't even look at the pit with all the sex crazed idiots. Rosalie extended her wings and took off into the air. I stretched mine and took after her. She flew up and landed at a secret opening. I descended next to her. I snapped my wings back and rushed into the room. What I found was disappointing. They had caught an angel alright, but not my angel.

She was smaller than my angel. Her hair was a lighter brown though her eyes were the same. A vibrant violet that marked her as one of the chosen. What were the odds that two angels were roaming Hell? It did not make any sense. I motioned to the other harpies that were standing over the angel.

"Get out, all of you." I said menacingly. They left the room without a word. Rosalie came up behind me.

"You too, get out." I hissed.

Rosalie scoffed and turned around. I was surprised she had left that easily. She must have heard the attitude in my voice. I was not playing games here. I leaned down next to the angel. She had various scratches on her face and body. She whimpered as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked pleasantly. I did not want to scare the poor girl.

"C-c-Calypso." she whimpered.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

I felt the girl shudder. I leaned down closer.

"Tell me please, I won't hurt you." I promised.

"I'm looking for Alice." she said softly.

 _Alice? The seer?_

"Why?" I asked.

"She can help with a problem up in Heaven."

 _Problem up in Heaven?_

"What problem is that?" I prompted.

The girl turned her vibrant eyes and looked into mine. I could tell she was trying to judge my character. I could see the terror in her eyes.

"There's a hole in the Realm. It's getting bigger and we have no clue as to why." she finally said.

 _A hole in the Realm? Why was I in the dark about this?_

"Who else is with you?" I asked.

The girl scrunched her eyes in confusion. "There is just me."

 _She obviously believes that. Who would come after her? That was the only explanation._

"Are you sure no one followed you?"

Calypso appeared to take a moment to think. She gasped and I felt I had my answer.

"No. She wouldn't dare..."

"Who?" I asked.

"She should never have followed me! Why couldn't she just have stayed. This place is a horrible place." she said. She was clearly getting upset.

"Calypso you must tell me. Who is she?" I asked a little to firmly.

Calypso turned her eyes up into mine. I could see the terror for her friend in her eyes.

"Bella." she finally whispered.

 _Bella. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful creature._

"Do you know-"

"That will be enough." said a dark voice from behind me. I turned and stared into the dark eyes of my father. I stood up and clenched my fists to my side. Rosalie was going to pay for this.

"Father, what are you-"

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak." he said. My father was a dark and cruel man. His features were like mine. He was tall and handsome. Yet there was absolutely no warmth in his gaze. I lowered my eyes in submission. Lucifer walked toward the angel. His eyes betrayed no emotion. He stepped closer and put his hand on her. The angel began to scream as the black vortex swallowed her into oblivion.

"Dad! Where are you sending her?" I yelled.

"None of your business. You should have called me as soon as you knew about this." he said coldly. "It's a pity that my only son lacks in his duties. You'd rather be in this whore house rather than doing what your told. Have you no shame?"

"Dad I was going to-"

"Nonsense. You were here questioning that despicable creature. Why is that son? What did you gain from this little conversation. Is there more angels lurking in my Realm?" he demanded.

I lowered my eyes once more. "No."

I could feel his dark eyes searching my face for a lie. I tried to remain as emotionless as possible. I did not want him discovering Bella. I had promised Calypso that no harm would come to her. I had no clue as to where she even was now. I would not let the same thing happen to Bella. I lifted my eyes and asked, "What hole was she talking about?"

"Never you mind. These are things that you have no matter being involved in."

"Dad i-"

"Edward for your sake, I'd remain silent. Why I ever kept you around is a mystery to me. Maybe it was the love for your mother, I really don't know." he said wistfully.

 _You never loved anyone but yourself._

"Be that as it may we have more important things to discuss then a lowly angel. Come with me son. We have matters to discuss." Lucifer said as he extended his hand. Once I took it we would both be transported to the home realm. I looked once more back at the door my mystery girl had ran through.

 _I will find you Bella. I will._

 _Wait for me._

* * *

 **Authors note: Chapter 7 as promised. Please let me know what you think :D Reading the reviews makes my day. I always am interested in what you guys have to say. I think that things are definitely starting to get interesting. Stay tuned, and Thanks for reading.**


	8. Violence

I exited the room with a heavy heart. A part of me wanted to go back. I longed to be in his arms and kiss his lips. Though I knew how foolish that really was. I didn't even know that man! Yet a part of my heart simply did not care. They say the heart wants what the heart wants. There was not much that I could do to forget how I felt when I was with him. It was idiotic. The rational part of my brain was trying to make my heart listen. It wasn't doing much good.

The room I entered was the same as the rest. Dark and mysterious, the only light from candles placed in the brackets on the wall. The heavy scent of perfume still lingered here. Though I had to thank the Lord that there was no more sounds or rose petals. I allowed myself a moment to breathe and then I continued on. My legs were a little shaky as I slowly returned to my normal self. I looked around me, there wasn't much to see. I was in a cold corridor, the candles barely allowing me to see. I walked with my arms outstretched. The air becoming colder as I went along. I could feel the walls closing in around me. I shoved back the feeling of fear I felt. I needed to remain calm. What could possibly be worse than what I had just seen.

The corridor led me to a wide room. In the middle was a portal. _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ The portal was a slick steel. Its edges sharp and exact. The light pulsing from it was a shade of black. Little tendrils of smoke were emitting from its surface. I walked forward and reached my hand out. I could feel the smoke against my hands. Was Calypso in this Realm? Or had she simply been in one of the others I had walked through? There was no way I could know. I simply had to trust that I would meet her along the way. I had been lucky so far. The only encounter I had was in the room I dared not even think about. Could I make it through the others with such luck? I had to at least try.

I stepped through the portal with my eyes closed.

I landed on the ground with a thud. My arms outstretched to absorb the impact. Little pieces of sharp glass embedded itself into my skin. I cried out and stood up. The ground was littered in debris, glass as well as other sharp objects. I looked around me, my jaw dropped open. I was standing on a raised platform. The portal glowing obscenely from behind me. I was twenty feet in the air. I was standing on a platform with descending crumbly steps leading down. The steps were worn and broken. Glass littered almost every inch of the way down. Around me, was a city.

The city was like any other city. Huge sprawling buildings lined the streets. The buildings were all dark. Busted boards covered the windows, the buildings themselves were run down. It looked like a part of town that no sensible person would walk down. The stench of garbage was overpowering. This was a city of the dead.

I picked the glass out of my palms. The wound healed itself but slowly. My regenerative powers were weaker down here. Up in Heaven, something like this would never have even bothered me. Down here it stung a little. I cautiously stepped around the glass as best as I could. Each step brought me closer and closer to the streets. When I stepped off the last step I put my arms around me. I had to admit that I was a little scared. There was no sounds. There was no sign of anybody. It was as if this place was deserted. But I knew better.

I started walking down the streets, staying as far away from the buildings as I could. Images of some dark creatures grabbing me plagued my mind. I could only wonder as to what they would do to me once I was in their clutches. This was no place for a angel like me. I was totally out of my element here. This place scared me. This whole Underworld scared me. This was not a place I would venture if I had a choice. Calypso would owe me big time for this.

I stopped at an intersection and looked around me. Where was everyone? Surely this Realm was not deserted? The building in front of me drew my eye. There were faint sounds coming from it. I stepped closer and tried to make out what was being said. The sounds were too faint. Someone was inside there. Why didn't they come out? I surely did not want to find out. I stepped away from the decaying building. There was no way I was going in there. I could only imagine what was waiting for me on the other side. I walked away and took a left. The road was getting hard to walk along. The debris was worse here. Rotting garbage and other objects of no interest were laying everywhere. I could see random weapons also lying around. Rusted baseball bats, crowbars, and other melee weapons. What was this place?

 _THUD._

I snapped my head around. What had made that sound? I squinted and tried to see as best as I could. The tall buildings with all the openings didn't help. Fear started to rise in my stomach. I had definitely heard something.

 _THUD. Scraaape._

There it was again! I reached down and grabbed the nearest weapon I could find. It was a dented golf club. _What good is this going to do?_ I clutched it anyway. Any weapon was a good weapon, I thought. I could hear the noise more closely. It was coming closer, but where was it coming from? Noises echoed here. It sounded as if it was coming from everywhere. I turned my body and tried to see every possible angle. My eyes darting around so fast inside my head. The fear was raising to a hysterical level. What was I going to do? An unseen enemy can't be fought. What even was it? I allowed myself one thought about it being friendly before throwing that idea away. There was nothing friendly down here.

It came around the corner of the intersection. Its great red eyes staring directly at me. I know knew what had been making that noise. A minotaur! Huge gusts of steam were coming out of its nostrils as it breathed. Dragging behind it was a huge war hammer. Its dull blades scraping against the pavement with every step. The thud's I heard were the creatures steps. It had to weigh over a ton. There was no way I could fight this thing. The minotaur roared. The sound so loud I had no choice but to drop the club and clasp my hands over my ears.

I had only heard of minotaur's in stories. Big, thick creatures that walked like a human but had the head of a bull. Huge tusks hung out each side of its face. The left one had been broken in half. This one was far for fearsome than I had imagined. It wore nothing but leather around its waist. Huge clasps encircled each arm and leg, broken chains dragged from them. The war hammer was more than half of its size. I could make out intricate designs all up the metal handle. A faint red glow shined from between the designs. The blunt end at the top looked well worn. The blade at the other end looked so sharp, it would make easy work of my soft body.

It snorted and started for me. Each step shaking the ground underneath me. I took one last look before I turned and began to run. There was no way I was getting close to that infernal thing. I could hear its angry roars behind me. It was too slow to catch me! I smiled and turned to see how much distance I had gained. The creature was at least two blocks down. It would never catch me at the rate he was going. He might be strong but he also was slow. I stopped and let myself breathe. The minotaur didn't scare me as much anymore. It couldn't catch me, therefore it couldn't hurt me. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Can't catch me can you?" I teased.

The minotaur snorted angrily. Its great feet stamped the ground in irritation. That only made me laugh harder. After everything that I had been put through today, this was the greatest. I couldn't help but laugh. Have you ever been just so mentally screwed up that laughing made the perfect sense? This was one of those moments. It was so comical. The great commander of this Realm was a creature that couldn't even catch me. It was hilarious to my hysterical self.

The minotaur lifted its giant hands. I could hear the chains around its wrist clank together. Its huge body was scarred and torn. The flesh red and festering. I could only imagine at the smell. Thank god I was far away enough that I couldn't smell it. The minotaur lifted the war hammer and slammed it into the ground. The force wave brought me to my knees. A loud screeching siren filled the air. The minotaur opened its mouth and uttered a command in a language I was not aware existed. The ground continued to shake. I watched as the buildings around me were starting to come to life.

Bodies started to climb from the windows, the door ways, any where a body could be stored. The damned were coming to life. They cried out in angry voices as they came out from their storage places. Most of them were clothed in rags. They all looked dirty and desperate. I could feel the tension in the air. I slowly started to edge away from them. But there was no where for me to go. Behind me was the same thing! All the damned to this Realm were waking up, and I was right in the middle of them! I honestly didn't know what to do.

I watched as the souls got to their feet. They all were smiling and cracking their joints. I tried to appear calm. They all stood at the edges of the buildings as if they were waiting for something. I was stuck in the middle with no way out. I was surrounded on all sides. Yet they weren't attacking me. Not yet anyway. I slowly started to open my wings. I would take to the sky before I let these bedraggled men and women take me. I could only imagine what they would do. The minotaur sensed my movement. He roared again and stomped one large foot. I stopped and waited for his next move.

His huge red eyes glowed even from this distance. He had noticed my wings, he must know what I am. He did not speak English but I bet Lucifer had his ways of communicating. It lifted one arm and pointed in my direction. It uttered another of its great bellows and said some more words in that unknown language. The people around me didn't waste any time. They rushed towards me.

I snapped my wings open in a rush. I put all the pressure into my feet and pushed hard. I took to the air in a single bound. I could feel hands try and grab my feet as I leaped away. It had been a close call. There were too many of them for me to even think of fighting. The minotaur cried out in anger as I flew higher in the sky. I smirked and landed on the roof of one of the buildings. It would have to do better than that to catch me.

I watched as the crowd became restless at not having a victim. The minotaur in anger began slicing people down. I watched in horror as the fighting broke out. I saw the horde of damned begin to attack each other. Bodies fell abandoned to the ground. Limbs were flying, punches were landing, and people were being massacred by the hundreds. It was a complete brawl down there. The minotaur was beating people into the ground. His huge hammer sending waves that sent people to their knees. He stomped on people, crushing their bones. I could hear there cries even from way up here. It was a horrible thing to witness. I watched a woman grab a man by his shoulders and sink her teeth into his neck. They were fighting with a senseless abandon. The blood began to fill the streets in a splash of color. Chaos was the main objective here. I turned my eyes away from the battle. I did not want to see this.

I had escaped the minotaur, that was the important thing. This was the Realm of Violence. I vaguely remembered Gabriel telling me of the fearsome minotaur that guarded it. These people were victims of violence. In their mortal life they had committed acts of violence for their own gains. I could expect rapists, murders, and other terrible violent offenders in the mix. That was just great. The minotaur knew I was here. There was no hiding myself now. I had to find the way out of here. I didn't want anyone else to know of my existence. I had to hope that the minotaur was not in close regards with Lucifer. I didn't want to meet him. Surely he wouldn't let me run amok down here. I didn't even want to think about what he would do to me. I had heard stories from older male angels that made my toes curl.

I surveyed the buildings around me. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The same buildings with the same run down streets. The minotaur had activated the release runes that allowed the souls to exit the structures. There were buildings for as far as the eye could see. That must mean there were other minotaurs. There had to be to control such an area. I could see smoke rising from the distance. What was the best course of action? I had no clue as to where I was going. There was no path and there were too many ways to go. I could explore and spend years down here. I doubted that I would be able to stay away from harm for that long. I needed to find the next portal and get out of here.

I still had no clue as to where Calypso was. I had no clue as to where Alice was. I had heard stories about the Underworld. There were Seven Realms of Hell. Each one with a portal leading to the next. The last Realm was the home realm. It was where Lucifer himself resided. It was the last Realm. It was rumored that Alice would be there. The last Realm was that of Pride, I knew that much. It was not like the other Realms of torment. It was a place that Lucifer and his high lieutenants called home. I could only imagine what it was like. I would find Alice there, I could feel it. She was the seer that could see into the future and the past. She had struck a deal with the Devil and her soul had been the payment. She was deemed to spend her eternity in Hell. Yet she was a special pet to Lucifer, he wouldn't have doomed her to these kinds of torment. She was too useful. Could she sense that I was coming?

Was this all a fools errand? Was I risking my life for nothing? What would even happen to me if I was killed? Would I just rematerialize back in Heaven? Or would I be stuck down here for all eternity? These questions bothered me. Only the Lord himself could answer them. Had I been impulsive rushing in to save Calypso. Would I have been better to go to Gabriel? I was certain that if I had, things wouldn't have been made better. Calypso would have been in big trouble. Even if she somehow was rescued from Hell, she would have lost her wings. I couldn't let her lose her wings. I also doubted that Gabriel would have went after her. Hell was a dangerous place as I now knew. I couldn't have guaranteed that she would have been rescued. I also knew that Gabriel would have stopped me. Losing one angel was sad, losing two was paramount. We lost angels all the time while fighting Hell's demons. We didn't need to lose more because they were foolish. Me and Calypso had both been foolish.

Calypso and I had been very close since we arrived at the pearly gates. I was close to her like no other. She was the sister I never knew I had. We were like the two sides of a coin yet still worth the same. How could I just abandon her? I knew that whatever happened, the Lord would understand my motives. We had both disobeyed the rules. We both were jeopardizing our very souls. Yet I still felt that I would have had it no other way.

I was already dead. I had lived my mortal life on Earth. That life was now done and my new life had begun. Yet what was left after this? If I died down here what would become of me? Would my soul return to Heaven and perhaps be reborn? Would I return into the darkness with no hint of self or direction? Surely there was a place for souls such as mine. I had after all been one of the Lord's chosen. I couldn't expect my body to be whole again but my soul was pure. Whatever happened here, my soul would always be pure. I could at least fade into nonexistence with a smile.

I had rushed into this because of my love for Calypso. With that love I could make it through anything. With that love nothing could stand in my way. If I failed, it wouldn't matter because I had at least tried. If I died down here they could say that I at least died for love. And what else is worth dying for?


	9. Family Values

**Authors note:**

 **Chapter 9 as promised. I'm surprised at the reception of this story. lol. This was just an idea i had one day and decided to give it a shot. Don't forget to let me know how you guys like it. I love hearing the opinions of my readers. Please let me know what you guy's think. Thanks so much for the follows and reviews. Means alot to me. Thanks and stay tuned for more. :D**

* * *

So I was a little bit of an asshole. Hey, you could cut me some slack here. I was after all the son of Lucifer. I was used to getting my own way, especially down here in the Realms. Since an early age I have had whatever my black heart desires. Everything except her.

It was like I had been struck in the head multiple times, with a brick.

Why I felt so strongly for her I really couldn't tell you. Was it the way her eyes drew me in? The way her touch made my blood rush? The way her mouth fit perfectly over mine? I could not say. She was everything I was not. She was the light to my darkness. I had never contemplated my ways until now. I was used to living in a selfish way. I was used to doing as my father commanded. Why was I starting to change now?

I was created many centuries ago. I had no recollection of my mother, though my father liked to throw her existence in my face whenever he had the chance. She had long since been gone. Whether she was dead or simply locked away somewhere, I had no clue. All knew was that she was never around. What kind of mother abandons her son? Even though I tried to impress my father, I was never the same as he was. I partook in many varieties of my own perversity. I murdered, imprisoned, tortured, and did not hesitate for my more carnal pleasures. I was after all, a demon.

Lucifer was something far worse than I could ever be. He relished in the pain and misery of others. I simply did it because that was what I was supposed to do. What demon did not like pain and suffering? I always felt out of place. A certain part of me hungered for the destructive behaviors of the Underworld. Yet another small part of me hated being down here. I tried to hide my softer side from everyone. It could only be used to hurt me. My father would crush every soft part of me if I allowed him to see it. I lived my life as best as I could, as silently as I could.

Yet this girl had changed things for me. She had made me feel things that I had never felt before. I had been with many creatures of the darkness but none invoked feelings like she had. She was beautiful, breathtaking, amazing. Just the thought of kissing her again made my head all fuzzy. I wanted to see her. I needed to speak to her. I needed to see if this connection was just in my head. Would she open her arms to me or would she push me away? She was an angel and I was a demon. A relationship like that couldn't work, could it?

These thoughts plagued me as I stood in our family home. My father was pacing his office as I leaned against the door. My hands thrust deep into my pant pockets. My father was busy rustling papers on his desk. You would think that being in the Underworld we would have a slimy ooze of a house. Our house was the biggest in the home realm. It had five bedrooms and many other rooms for our various activities. The lights were dim and the shadows long. Dark black energy matter dripped and clung to every wall and ceiling. It was my fathers way of reminding us where we stood in life. I was always fascinated by the viscosity of the substance. You could literally pick it off the wall and stretch it. It was made up of thousands of souls. If you brought it close to your ear you could hear the faint echoes of many voices.

I rustled my wings and my father snapped his head up from his desk. I could see he was thinking about something important. Would I find out what that was?

"Stop fidgeting, I'm trying to find that paper that came yesterday." he said.

"I do need to be getting somewhere.." I said pleasantly.

His dark eyes glared at me, "What could be so important that you need to run out of here? Rosalie's cunt will still be there."

"I have other matters than the body parts of women."

"Oh really, pray tell me after all these centuries what you have accomplished?" he said. I could hear the taint of displeasure in his voice.

"I have done a great deal. I have helped in all the various Realms and have done everything you have asked me." I replied.

"Exactly. I have had to instruct you. You shouldn't need my instruction Edward. Your not a baby anymore." he scolded.

"I'm not like you father. I don't live and breathe this place." I said heatedly.

"Maybe you should! You are my son. If I had not seen your mother push you into this world I would have not believed it myself. You are of my flesh. Yet we are nothing alike. You play your part here, but that's it. You do not try and become the center of it." he said angrily. His eyes looked deep into mine as if he was searching for my soul. "You spend all your time whoring around. I catch you in Lust with your harpies more often than not. What must I say about that? There is a time for that son just as there is a time for all the other things we do here. How can I trust you with important matters if I can't trust your very nature?"

I dropped my eyes to the floor. My father had a way about him to make anyone feel shame. It was his special way of talking. If anyone had egotistical pride, it was my father.

"Father I try everyday to be the son you want me to be. Isn't that enough?" I said meekly.

"No! It is not. Trying is not succeeding! How are you supposed to be my adviser if you cannot even advise yourself? How can we discuss the operating of the Realms when you have no idea how they even operate? Tell me Edward, how?" he demanded. I could tell no answer was going to please him. His mind was already made up.

"What would you like me to do, father?" I asked obediently.

Lucifer stood up straight. His arms folded across his chest. I could hear each breath as he pushed them out. His emotions were ranging from coldness to angry. I usually made him feel angry. He walked across the room and put a hard hand on my shoulder. His black wings hugged tight to his lean muscular frame.

"You have one chance to prove to me your worth. One chance only." he said.

"What must I do?"

"Find Alice and bring her to me."

 _Alice. The seer. Why did everyone want her?_

"And if I do?" I said.

"Then maybe I will accept that your my son. Find her Edward and bring her to me. There will be no more to discuss. You may go." he said, turning his back to me.

I could see the discussion was closed. I watched him walk back to his desk and resume his search. I pushed off the wall and left the office. I entered into the hallway and found my way to the stairs. I had no clue as to where Alice even was. I knew she was here in the town but that was it. There were rumors of her working in secret out in the outskirts of the Realm. If Lucifer couldn't find her then how in the world could I?

Alice would know I was coming for her. She wouldn't be found unless she wanted to be found. That was the price they both paid. Lucifer granted her the sight in exchange for her soul. Alice was doomed to Hell for her price. Yet I think the person who got played was my father. With Alice's sight she could see what could be and what has been. She outsmarted my father with her every turn. I could tell it brought a lot of vexation to him. He hated not having control, especially here in his own Realm. Alice was a thorn in his side just as I was. I really had no idea of where she could be.

I exited the house. The house was situated on one of the many hills of the place. There were small towns all along this Realm. The population was smaller then you would expect. Only those of regal birth and station lived here. There were many places for a woman to hide. Inns, brothels, and enough booze to live happily for years. It would be hard finding one person in this town.

The grass was blackened and dead, it crunched as I walked over it. Lucifer had created this place and it showed a reflection of his very core. The sky was a continues lightening storm. The clouds black and the ash in the air was constantly falling. It was dark and mysterious just like Lucifer's very soul. It amazed me at how just looking at this place made me feel closer to my father than I had ever been. His pride was notorious after all.

My wings snapped open with ease. I stretched them out and flew into the air. The ash swirled in gusts around me. I hovered in midair not quite sure what to do. I could try and find Alice or I could try and find Bella. The last I had seen of my mystery girl was her slim frame running for the portal door. Was she trying to navigate down the Realms? And if so, why? Her friend was captured and I had no clue as to where she even was. Was there some part of this that I was missing? My father could be hiding things like he always did. So what was I missing?

Two angels had come down into Hell. One was captured, and the other was somewhere else. What was there plan for coming here? They were not Arc Angels so they were not on a mission from God. Calypso had said that they were looking for Alice too. Was Alice the answer? Did Alice somehow know things that both sides wanted to know? Yet how in the world was I supposed to find her? She could be anywhere. Was Alice the missing piece to this puzzle? If I found her would she reveal to me what was going on? Yet how could I try and find her when Bella was running amok. Bella had been lucky so far with navigating the Realms. How long would her luck last?

I was torn between decisions. I longed to hold Bella in my arms, but I also was driven to discover what the hell was going on. There were things happening behind my back. I was being kept in the dark. What was going on that my dad needed to keep me away from? What was the bigger picture here? What was I missing? Would someone I know possibly have the answers? I decided to find out. Bella would have to wait a little longer for me. I just hoped that she was safe, where ever she was.

I flew silently over the town. My wings beating in the air, the ash swirling around me. I headed for The Rose, Rosalie's brothel. It was her place of residence when she wasn't in her Realm. She had contacted my father when I told her not too. Rosalie and I had a cordial relationship and I always assumed that she was into me more than I was into her. Yet her defiance in my demand made me rethink that assumption. Was I missing something? It sure felt like I was.

I descended to the ground in front of The Rose. The heavy perfume was leaking out onto the street. I could hear soft sighs and moans even from here. I shook my head and entered the residence. The main room was hosted by a voluptuous hostess of the demon variety. Her three eyes took me in as I walked to the counter. Her smile showed a set of razor sharp teeth. Her black skin gleamed in the dark light.

"Master Edward, how nice to see you again." she said smoothly.

"Jane, is Rosalie in?" I asked calmly.

"I'm not sure, think maybe she's with someone. I wouldn't want to disturb her." she said sweetly.

I decided to throw etiquette out the window. I ignored Jane and went around to the main door into the residence. Jane tried to protest, I ignored her and headed for Rosalie's main chamber. I knew where she was going to be. She had taken me there enough times. I pushed the door open without hesitation. The first thing I saw was Rosalie's naked body as she was on top of a man. Her head snapped back as she saw who entered her room. She smiled and turned back around to her prey. I didn't waste any time. I rushed over to her and yanked her off of him. The man started to protest until he saw who I was. He shut his mouth and left the room. The smell of demon lingered in the room as he left. The smell made me slightly disgusted. I pushed Rosalie away from me. She didn't even try to cover her nude body. She placed each sharp fingernail on her hips. The ploy was not enticing me in in the slightest.

"You disobeyed me." I said coldly.

She smiled and took one hand away from her body. She lifted her hand and moved one finger in a wagging motion. "Now, now Edward. Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"Your no lady." I replied.

"Is that so? Then why have we spent all these decades together?" she asked.

"Something to do." I said dismissively. I could tell I was making her angry.

"Your something else Eddy. What do you want from me? Was breaking my heart not enough?" She said while pouting her brilliant red lips.

"You have no heart. Now your going to tell me why you disobeyed me." I demanded.

She shook her head and laughed, "Do you not understand? Your small compared to the things here. Just because your daddy's little boy doesn't mean anything. You were just a distraction for me that I may have enjoyed just a little."

She walked past me, her perfume stinging my nostrils. I avoided my eyes as she went across the room. She picked up her robe and shrugged it on. She turned back towards me.

"What do you mean I was a distraction?" I asked. My thoughts were running wild inside my head.

"Did you really think Lucifer would just let you run wild?" she said simply.

 _Distraction? Was my interactions with her planned? Planned by my father?_

"Your saying that my dad spied on me through you?" I said slowly.

"Wow you caught on fast. What has it been? Five or six decades now?" she said with a sneer.

I came at her fast. I slammed her into the wall, my hands around her throat. She smiled as best as she could even though she couldn't breathe.

"Tell me what you know." I demanded. When she didn't try and answer I squeezed harder. Her face started to turn red. She ran her hands up over my back. I could feel the sharp nails as they ran over my shirt. I could feel myself getting aroused. I pushed her away from me.

"Stop using that shit Rose. It doesn't work so well here." I said angrily. She just continued to smile.

"Eddy, you don't scare me. If you intended to do me harm, you would have done it already. Your weak." she smirked nastily at me. "Your nothing like your father."

I clenched my hands and tried not to choke her again. She would not speak if I did that. "Rose I am going to ask you one more time. Tell me what you know or I will show you how similar I am to my father."

I gazed into the depths of her bottomless eyes. She must have seen that I meant every word I said. I did not care if she lived or died. I would hurt her to find out this information. My father had been watching me for decades. He was keeping track of me and I wanted to know why.

I took a step towards her, "Rose..."

She stepped back and stumbled into her dressing table. She was not scared of me but she was scared as to what I could do to her. I was after all, Lucifer's son. I could open portals and send her to a place that she would never come back from. She liked her control over Lust and her place of residence here. She was scared of Lucifer, but she was scared of me more. I was right here in her face.

"I don't know anything. I just was asked to watch over you." she said. Her hands kept defensively to her side. She was ready for anything.

"By my father?" I asked.

"Yes. He asked me to keep you busy." she said.

"So this was a job for you? Babysit me and seduce me?"

She smiled, "No, the seducing you part was all me."

I bit my tongue and tried to find a reason for this. Why had my father wanted me watched? Was it because he was worried I would find out what he was up too? Or was he making sure that I didn't discover anything that I shouldn't? What was my father hiding from me? I needed answers but the only way I was going to find them was if I dug deep enough. What was so secret that his own son couldn't even know?

I lifted my eyes to Rosalie. "My father doesn't need to know about this conversation, right?"

She avoided my gaze, "Yes."

I walked slowly toward her. I took my hand and lifted her chin. Her eyes looked into my pitch black ones. I felt no emotion what so ever for her. All those decades spent together had meant nothing. She had fooled me just as well as anyone else had. I was a fool to believe her words. She would tattle on me the second that I was gone. I could not trust her.

"Good, because he won't." I said softly.

The vortex opened in a split second. I watched as it began to suck her into it. The last I seen of Rosalie was her accusing eyes as I banished her into the Netherworld. She was not coming back from there. I took one last look at the room I had spent many of my years inside. Why had I stayed here? Was it the promise of love? She did not love me. She only loved herself. Yet it wasn't just the carnal pleasures that drew me here year after year. It was something else.

Rosalie was a terrible person, yet so was I. No one could pretend that I was a saint. I belonged down here just like all the others. Yet a part of me dreamed of better things. I dreamed of belonging somewhere. I dreamed of being a part of something or someone. Rosalie had given me things that I had never had before. I had been with other women of this Realm and the next. All leaving me empty and disinterested. Rosalie had awoken my need for better things. She had been beautiful but it was the wrong kind. Like a poisonous flower that killed you slowly. She was rotting me from the inside out.

It wasn't her body nor her words, it was the feeling of not being alone. I never had my mothers comfort nor my fathers. I was brought into this world in fire and ash and I was left in the remains. No one took my hand and I learned to live on my own. Yet it left me with an emptiness that I could never fill. Rosalie helped me forget the void yet she never filled it. My mystery girl had somehow walked into my life with a bang. In her kiss I could see the possibilities. I could see the future in those stolen kisses. These women down here were soul seekers. They wanted you for only their own gain. Rosalie kissed me because she had too, Bella had kissed me because she wanted too.

She wanted me, not who I was supposed to be. She saw me for what I was. Somehow she had glimpsed into my very soul. Rosalie had not done any favors by releasing the lust into the air yet I felt like it only sped up what was already there. What Bella had done to me could have happened on their own. In a different place, in a different time, yet they would have happened eventually. All those things and more I could see inside my head. I knew that I was risking a lot by falling for an angel yet I had to try. I could not let her escape from my grasp without at least trying.

I walked out of the empty room. My heart heavy inside my chest. I was feeling things that I had never experienced before in my long life. I walked straight past Jane as she stood open mouthed at the front room. I exited out onto the street and took to the skies. I was not ashamed as a single tear fell from my eyes. That was the only tear I ever shed in my life. Things were definitely changing inside me. That is the power of a beautiful woman. She has the power to change how you feel inside and how you see the world.

I knew this town by heart. I had been exploring it since I learned how to walk. People knew me and they avoided me. I actually liked that. It meant I could do what I wanted without being disturbed but now I felt something else. Were they spying on me like Rosalie had been? Was everyone around me an informer for my father? It wouldn't surprise me. This was his realm after all. He had complete control over this place. Where was I going to do now? I had discovered that my father was spying on me. I needed to see what else he was hiding from me, but how?

The manor!

My father had various correspondents from the other Realm's. Could the answer be there? I headed back to the house. My wings beating as hard as I could make them. I would have to clean my wings after flying through all this ash. The skies thundered as I rushed for home. I had to hope that he wasn't there. I dreaded what he would do if he found me searching through his things. I landed with a thud on the burnt grass. I headed for the door, and entered the house. I walked slowly up the twisting staircase for any noise. I could not be sure that my father had left the house. He spent a lot of time in the other Realm's but he liked to also be at home.

I paused outside his office and pressed a ear to the door. I could hear nothing on the other side. I raised a hand and knocked. No answer. I opened the door slowly. There was no one there. I walked toward the desk. There were papers all over its surface. I picked the closest one up and tried to read the almost illegible writing. It was a note from some important person who I didn't know. It was nothing important. I put the paper back down and looked for anything of worth.

I didn't find anything.

I ran my hand through my bronze hair and tried to think. Where would he keep his important documents? Surely he wouldn't just leave them lying around? Especially if he was suspicious enough to have me watched. I left the room as quickly and silently as I could. My pulse rising as I felt the adrenaline running through my veins. I was treading on dangerous ground. My father would not like my snooping.

I approached his bedroom door with great caution. I extended a hand and knocked, complete silence. I opened the door and entered a room I had never been in before. A marvelous bed took up the center of the room. The decor was light, some portraits and not much else. My father was not a man of fashion. Bookshelves lined the walls. I looked around for any documents or anything of value. There was nothing. I could find no piece of evidence about anything. Where was my father hiding it? I knew there was something around here somewhere. I could feel it. Yet I was clueless as to where it could be. My father was a tricky man. I doubted he would just leave something lying around. He would know that I would come looking sooner or later. He would be smart. Was he smarter then me?

I took my time and actually looked around the room. Something was off. The bed and all the furniture was black and dreary. Yet the portrait on the far wall looked to be well kept. Why was he keeping that particular portrait cleaned of dust? The dark matter clinging to everything was a master at collecting dust and dirt. I walked over to the picture, it was a beautiful lady. Her form was light and pleasing. I had no clue as to who this woman was. I had never seen her face before. My father had weird tastes in art. Even though the other portraits were dusty, this one was not. Why?

I extended my arm and touched the frame. It was made up of pure gold and crystal. Why had my father put so much effort into this picture over all the others? The woman was dark haired with dark eyes. She was beautiful in a different way than Bella. _Who was this woman?_ I ran my hand over her face, tracing her cheeks. She felt familiar yet so alien. Did I somehow know her? I shook the thought away, I had never met this woman I was sure of it. I noticed the woman was wearing a strange pendant around her neck. In the portrait, it was raised just a little above the rest of the painting. I ran my finger over the ridge, it felt different then the rest of the painting. I pushed the pendant in with a finger.

 _Click._

The portrait clicked open. I took my hand and opened the hidden door. Behind was a compartment, inside were letters and other various artifacts. Some were regular paper, others were scorched parchment. I had found the hidden stash. I pushed a little box aside to get to the papers underneath. My anticipation was at ridiculous levels. I was about to find out what my father was hiding from me. I was so excited that I didn't hear the voices until it was too late.

"This way, I wish to gather something from my bedroom. Then we shall retire to my office."

It was my father! I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the box and a few documents, as much as I could carry in one hand. I snapped my fingers and summoned a portal. I dove inside as the bedroom door began to open. I felt the vortex sucking me out into nonexistence and throwing me into the void. I clutched the valuables close to me. I did not want to lose them to the void.

The ground came up hard. I landed ungracefully on my ass. The air was sucked out of my lungs. I laid on the ground dazed and confused. Usually when I used my demonic powers I used them with dignity. There was nothing about this that was classy. I laid there on the ground with the little box and papers and smiled. I had outwitted my father! It was almost comical. He had almost caught me, almost. I closed my eyes and let myself relax for a moment. My heart was hammering inside my chest.

I hoped that whatever I held in my hands held the answer. I just had to hope that whatever I grabbed could give me the answers I needed. I sat up and looked at the documents. Most were faded and old, my father had after all been ruler here for more eon's then I could count. The papers held facts that in this age held no worth. They had to be sentimental to my father because they were useless to me. I turned my attention back to the box. It was a small box, barely bigger than my hand. It looked sorta like a jewelry box. On the outside were engravings that I knew nothing about. I grabbed the clasp and tried to open the box.

The box would not open. I yelled in frustration. Nothing I did would make the stupid box open. Either there was a secret way it opened or else the damn thing didn't open at all. I threw it to the ground. After all that I had done, I still had nothing. I had no clue as to what my fathers plans were, nor even a hint as to where Alice was. What was I going to do now? I could sneak around town and try to uncover information but that would take too long. My father must have known that. He really didn't expect me to find Alice. He had set me up to fail as he did every time he asked me to do something. I laid back in the grass and closed my eyes.

 _What am I going to do?_

I felt like the box held something important yet the blasted thing wouldn't open. What was my next course of action? I couldn't risk going home. My father might have noticed his things were missing. The only action I had was finding Bella. I stood up and dusted the dirt of my clothes. I fought with myself over the box. Was it important? Was it just some sentimental garbage my father had kept? I decided that I would keep it. Maybe I could find some way to open it.

I bent over and picked it up off the ground. The wood was warm and pleasant to the touch. It was small enough that I could fit it into the small pocket in my coat. I placed it there and clicked my fingers together. I opened the portal and stepped through. As the vortex swirled me away I had enough time to think about her face. Her beautiful face stuck to my mind as the world fell away. I was coming for her. I was coming for my mystery girl. Maybe she had the answers to my questions. Maybe she could help me.

 _Wherever you are, I will find you._


	10. Violence: Part 2

**Authors note: Sorry guys! I've been without internet for awhile and have now got it back. Here is the next installment to this fabulous story and i hope to have more soon! Thanks so much for your support and feel free to review if you like!**

* * *

I landed on the rooftop of a skyscraper. The air around me was thick with ash and smoke, and it was hard for me to see. I wiped the ash from my eyes and tried to see around me. Flashing lights caught my attention but I couldn't make out their source.

The Rooftop was littered with broken stone and brick. My throat felt raw and parched and there was no hope for water here. I was no closer to finding the portal. The city was too vast to find a portal that could be anywhere inside the city. It could be inside one of these very buildings and I would have no clue. I could have flown over it already.

My white wings were blackened with ash. I rubbed my hands over the downy feathers with a frown. My wings had never been reduced to such a pitiful sight such as this. There wasn't much to do about it right now. I had bigger things to worry about.

A solitary drop of liquid splashed onto my cheeks. It began to sizzle and burn. I reached a hand to my face and wiped it away, only to feel a few more splash onto my bare arms. With every passing second more rain began to fall. Each drop seemed to burn and I was at loss for words. I cried out in pain as the drops of rain began to intensify, and more drops began to fall and burn.

There was no other option for me. I had to get out of this rain, there was no telling what would happen if it really started to downpour. Would I burn until nothing remained? I didn't want to find out.

Across the roof was a small doorway, the darkness beckoned to me. There wasn't much I could do. With each passing moment the rain was dropping faster. I had to get inside before I got myself into deeper trouble. My skin crawling my waves of pain.

I slipped into the darkness of the building with my heart thudding in my chest. I had to squint to see as there was barely any light. I could smell a stench of rot and decay, the smell cloying. I extended my hands and walked slowly further into the building. There must be some place I could hide out for a little bit, at least until the rain stopped.

The doorway led me to a set of stairs littered with rotting debris. The smell was worse the farther I got inside. Yet what other choice did I have? I couldn't risk hiding out on the steps. There was no telling what lurked inside this hovel. I needed to find somewhere I could be safe and secure at least until the rain stopped.

My feet slid down a step, my stomach lurched and I grasped the bent railing for support. When I righted myself I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was allowing my fear to get the best of me and that wasn't a wise thing. They say that fear can cripple, make you react in ways that you normally wouldn't have. I couldn't risk the chance of allowing my panic to control me.

Faint echoes drifted up the dark stairwell. Each step down felt like I was descending into the darkness of no return. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I could feel my adrenaline rising. My sword was still clipped at my side. I unsheathed it and spoke the name, "Gabriel." The sword instantly began to glow with angel fire. It cast the stairs in twisting shadows.

Giving an angel blade a name of one of the higher angels gives it greater power. My sword had a piece of Gabriel's fire inside it. I could slice through any creature with my mentor's soul guiding me.

I arrived at a landing, there were more stairs leading down but I didn't want to stray far from the roof. The more I descended, the louder the noises. I could hear screeches, screams, and wails from down below. I peered over the railing and looked down. All I could see was blackness, even with the help of the angel fire.

A rotted wooden door was against the wall. I walked over to it and jimmied the rusty lock. The door creaked as it swung on its hinges. I peered into the corridor and could see nothing. I closed the door behind me, cutting off the dim light. The floor was covered in dirt and muck, slime oozed between my toes. I would need a good shower when this was all over.

Faint noises could be heard behind some of the doors. I tried my best to walk past it quietly, hoping that nobody inside noticed my presence. I would be horribly outmatched in these tight quarters and who knows how many opponents.

I came to a door. It was cracked at the bottom and in the middle of the door was a single, solitary handprint caked in what looked like blood. I pressed my ear to the slimy surface and listened. I could hear nothing coming from the other side. I reached for the doorknob and twisted, once, twice. The door swung open with an eerie creak.

The room before me was bare. Nothing but an empty room full of broken objects and trash. It resembled something like a prison cell, although I couldn't quite remember what that meant. My mind provided the word, just not the reference. Maybe it had to do with all the other human things I'd forgotten.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, taking several deep breaths. The faint smell of decay lingered. Okay, so I have a few minutes to relax before I try and venture out to see if the rain has stopped. What do I do from here?

It seemed as if the buildings ran on for miles. Each one holding who knows how many dead soulless creatures. My only solution was to stick to the air, but what if I missed things? I could be flying right over the portal and not even knowing it!

It was times like these that I really wished I could smack some sense into Calypso. She really had no clue as to what she was getting into down here. She'd just wanted her wings. It was a noble thing, but foolish. Perhaps we could be forgiven in time. I didn't want to even think about losing my wings after being a part of this whole fiasco. It wasn't my fault. I was just trying to make sure my friend was okay. God could see that right?

After twenty minutes or so passed, I wasn't sure; it was a guess. I put my ear to the door again. Only the sounds of screaming and groaning a few floors down could be heard. I grabbed the knob and turned, the door opened silently.

It was then that I noticed the smell. It was thick, viscous and nasty. It smelled like something that rotted, fermented, and then rotted again. I'd never smelled anything like it in my life. I almost wanted to run back into the small room and hide, but I knew that if I did that I was surely trapped. There were no exits in there.

I stepped out into the hallway and continued back towards the stairwell. If I could make it to the roof, I could make it out of here. If there was acid rain, so be it. I could burn a little if it meant I wouldn't be torn apart by whatever creatures lived in this place.

My heartbeat accelerated, my breath came out in big whooshes of air. I felt fear creep its way inside me. The roots of it digging in deep. Thoughts of monsters and pain became the only thoughts in my head.

At last, I made it to the stairwell and almost collapsed with relief. I allowed myself a few moments to take a breath and relax. At least enough to get my heart under control. Then I looked up. I could see the doorway that led to the roof, it was only a floor or so up. If only I could make it…

Scratch.

Creak.

Scratch.

I whipped my head around and looked behind me. There was nothing there, but what had been making that noise? It sounded as if somebody was dragging something behind them… Or perhaps something similar. Yet I could see nothing! The hallway was dark and empty.

It was then my eyes trailed downward, over the banister.

I could see it. A medium shaped thing that was too far down for me to see clearly. It was lumped and misshapen. I watched as it struggled to push and pull itself up the stairwell. An odd groaning noise was now coming out of its mouth. I could see one black eye staring at me from a tangle of hair and I knew that it saw me. It was coming for me!

I ran up the stairs, two at a time. I could still hear the creature thumping and bumping from behind me as it climbed the stairs.

When I reached the top landing, my stomach plummeted. The rain was pouring out there! I'd be nothing but bones in minutes! There was nothing I could do and that thing was coming for me! There was nowhere for me to run either. That thing was on the stairs and it was now closer to me than before. The landing I'd been on earlier was already passed by the thing in the stairwell.

I grasped my angel blade in my hand and prepared to meet it. Each second felt like an eternity as it slowly ripped itself up towards me. The closer it got, the more I could see it…. It was terrible to look at. It walked along like a crab, each limb jerking it forward. It appeared to be human, or at least at some point it was. It groaned as it moved. Thick, dirty dark hair hung from each side of its face. A dark, sinister eye peered from behind the hair. It eyed me malevolently.

"Stop in the name of the lord!" I cried.

It stopped in its tracks and for one second I thought my command had worked. Until it started to cackle. The sound shrill and unhuman. It began to move once more. I took a step back and unknowingly stepped back out into the rain. The drops burned and I could feel my skin peeling away. I cried out and jerked back towards the creature. It advanced even quicker towards me.

I didn't want it touching me. I could tell that its grip would be cold and unforgiving. I raised the blade as it reached one clawed hand out to grab me. I sliced the metal down, cutting a deep gash in its arm. It cried out in agony. The sound almost deafening. Everyone in a three mile radius had to have heard that!

I whipped the blade up and sliced another gash along its arm. The beast retracted its claws and then pounced. I wasn't expecting that. It landed on me, sending the breath from my lungs. We both fell to the floor. This thing was on top of me, its breath breathing hot on my face. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

Except the worst didn't happen.

I felt the pressure of the creature leave my body. It's as if its weight was longer there when half a second ago it was crushing me. I opened my eyes and saw him.

He had the creature by the throat and was staring into its eyes. It seemed to wriggle and shrivel before my very eyes. Within a few moments, all that remained was ash. That was when the man turned to me. It was the same guy from the Realm of Lust!

His kiss still burned on my lips.

How could he be here? How had he found me? He stood in front of me, his chest heaving. His dark green eyes stared at me with an emotion I couldn't place. His black, raven wings were curled up at his back, his clothes dark and nondescript.

He smiled and extended his hand out to me. I just stared at it with distrust. Who was he and why was he helping me? I knew enough not to trust a demon. And a demon is what he truly was. His black wings proved it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said softly. His eyes never leaving mine.

"Who are you?"

"Edward, we met before."

"I wasn't sure if it was you… it's dark in here." I said, squinting my eyes.

"Let's step outside."

"But the rain‒"

I looked out the doorway and the rain had suddenly stopped. I turned to see Edward eyeing me again with that hungry look in his eye. I stepped out onto the roof and looked around. The rain had stopped only on top of our rooftop. Everywhere else it continued to pour.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I am the son of Satan. I can do anything I want."

He was the son of Lucifer! This had to be a trap! He was here to drag me kicking and screaming to face his fathers judgement!

I turned and almost took flight, when he called out to me. "I can help you find Calypso."

Her name, and her name alone, made me stop in my take off. I turned back to face him. His features clearly defined in the gloom. He was still as handsome as ever. I focused on his eyes rather then the thought of his lips. That lust charm or whatever it was, was still fresh in my mind.

"How do you know about her?" I accused.

"I talked to her…"

"Where is she?"

"She's been taken captive."

"What!" I cried, stepping forward. I pointed my angel blade at his throat. "You better start talking!"

He smiled a tiny smile. His lips curling only at the corners. "I would tell you where she is, if I could. My father seems to have taken an interest in her. I believe she doesn't have much time."

"Then tell me where she can be found so I can go get her."

"You can't. Because I don't know. My father has secrets, even from me."

My heart began to break. If Lucifer had Calypso then everything was lost. There was no way I was going to get her back. "You said you could help me?" I said, my voice flat.

Edward nodded slowly, his eyes ablaze. "Yes, I believe I can. Together we should have a better chance at finding Alice."

Alice? How did he know about her? Did Calypso tell him everything? And if so, why?

"How do you know about her?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "Everyone knows about my father's little pet. Although finding her is what is the real question. Do you perhaps have any idea?"

"Last I heard, she was in the home Realm."

"My sources say that is true. But where? The home Realm is huge. You'd have no hopes of finding her before my father's minions find you."

"Speaking of which," I said, "Why would you help me? I'm an angel. I work for the Maker. Why would a demon help me?"

He didn't answer. His face was set into a cold, hard line. His eyes seemed to appraise me with only a few movements of his head. I didn't know what to make of his silence. At last, he spoke. "I believe that I should help you. Don't they say that God works in mysterious ways?"

"But why me? Surely you should be reporting me to whoever is higher in rank right now. I should be questioned, tied up‒"

"You want me to tie you up?" he smirked.

"No‒I‒ oh never mind! I just am saying that this is all wrong. You should be crying for my blood right now not having a peaceful conversation."

"Not all demons are like that you know. I myself am a cuddly teddy bear when I chose to be."

I so didn't need that image in my head right now. "Okay, so you're saying you can help me. So what do we do next?"

"Well, we need to travel back to the home Realm. My portals only transport within each Realm, so I can't just fast travel. The Realm of Anger is next… I could take you there."

His voice was like soft caramel coated with sugar. I desired to just close my eyes and bask in it, but something wasn't right here. I shouldn't be feeling this way! I shouldn't have this overwhelming desire to rip his clothes off. Surely the harpies lust charm wasn't permanent? I'd never felt anything like this before.

"Why should I trust you?" I whisper, looking into his dark green eyes.

"Because. I'm the only one you've got."


	11. Anger

Edward wasted no time. He took off into the air without further ado. His black raven like wings stretching until they were at full length. I had to admit that the sight of him in the air was beautiful. He looked like some dark, avenging angel.

But he isn't, I reminded myself.

I didn't know if I could trust him. He was Lucifer's son after all. Yet he also didn't appear as evil as the rest of the creatures down here. Was it fate that somehow brought us together? The scene in the Realm of Lust was still fresh in my mind. I'd been blocking it out. Trying to anyway. Now everything came rushing back to me.

The fresh scent of roses. The undeniable need. His lips against mine.

These thoughts were pure maddening. I had been unable to resist his advances in the Realm of Lust, how good was I to fare here? I just needed to keep my mind on the things at hand. Calypso was in the hands of Lucifer himself. Hopefully she was still safe and sane. I didn't want to think about the things she was going through. I had to make it to the Home Realm and find Alice. She was the only way to finding Calypso.

Without further ado, I jumped off into the air. My wings snapped open and I took off after Edward. He was just a small speck in the sky. He appeared to be heading nowhere. The buildings beneath us looked the same as they usually did. Somehow Edward had completely stopped the rain.

I halted in midflight to see Edward descending towards the street. His wings folded up and he looked up at me. I quickly followed suit and landed beside him.

"What are we doing here?" I asked warily.

"The portal is through here." he said, pointing towards a door to a nondescript building. It looked like every other building in this place. How could he be so sure this was the right one?

He stepped up to the door and opened it. Through the darkness, I could feel some weird kind of pulsing energy. It had a sinister feel to it, one that I didn't want to go near. I stepped up beside him on the stoop. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I've been through the Realm's more time than I could count."

He entered the dark passageway without anther word. I sighed and followed him. Inside I could see nothing in the darkness. Shadows ebbed on the wall by the light pouring in from behind us as we entered the building. I could sense something in front of me. It was the same feeling I had outside, only stronger.

We came upon a portal. Dark, red energy pulsed within it, sometimes setting of sparks. Edward stood in front of it with his eyes on it. I stepped up beside him, instantly feeling the harsh feelings that were coming from it. What portal was this? I asked myself.

"Ladies first?" he said, looking at me.

I scowled, "In a place like this? You want me to go first?"

He smiled, "I was just trying to be polite…Fair warning, keep your wings open."

"What for?"

"You'll see." He gave me a wink and walked into the portal. I watched his body disappear in a blinding arc of red light. I gave him a few seconds before following suit. The red portal closed around me in a flash of heat, and then I was gone.

As soon as I reappeared, wherever that was, I noticed one thing. I was falling!

Wind whipped through my hair causing me to go blind. I couldn't see anything around me! Desperately I tried to find which way was up and which was down. I was so lost and confused that I didn't do anything but free fall.

Something hard slammed into me, bringing my world to a crashing halt. Edward had his arms around me with a grim look on his face. The feel of his arm around my waist threatened to make me blush.

"Don't you listen?" he cried, "I told you to keep your wings open!"

"I'm sorry…I wasn't prepared…"

"I can see that. What didn't you just open your wings?"

"I was just…overwhelmed…" I said, my voice breaking.

He closed his green eyes and sighed. "Just make sure you listen to me. Everything in this place was created to maim and torture. Stick by me."

I shifted in his arms, just enough to unfurl my wings. When my wings opened, I shifted my weight to get away from his grip. His arms fell away from my body. I beat my wings in the stifling hot air, keeping level with him. I looked around me for the first time and was astounded.

I was surrounded by nothing but water. Except this wasn't your everyday water, this was water of a vibrant, ominous red. It frothed and foamed, sending up splashes of scalding hot water. Water that probably could have boiled the skin right from my bones.

If Edward hadn't caught you…

I shuddered from the thought. "What is this place?"

He looked at me, his lips in a hard line. "The Sea of Fire. It's one of my father's favorite places."

I looked down and could see objects floating in the sea. They bobbed and ebbed with the tide. I tried to keep my voice calm when I spoke, "What is that?" I pointed down.

Edward flew closer and grabbed my arm. "Don't look. You can't help them even if you wanted to. They are damned and they belong here."

"But, where are we? What is this place?"

"This is the Realm of Anger."

I looked around, anywhere but below. "But there's nothing here but…water."

"That's the way it is. All who lived in rage, shall now live forever in my father's fiery anger."

"Isn't that cruel?" I said, thunderstruck.

"It's my father." His eyes scrunched, his lips white. I wondered if he and his father didn't quite get along. If they did, he probably wouldn't be helping me.

"So what now?"

Edward turned and assessed the area around him. He lifted his hand and pointed one slim finger. "The next portal is that way."

I nodded my head and we both headed off in that direction. I did my best to not look down at the poor souls who were destined to swim in the Sea forever. It was too cruel a fate to contemplate. I kept my eyes ahead of me.

After what seemed like forever, Edward began descending. I quickly caught up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped and turned to face me. His face was merely a few feet from mine, our wings beat side by side.

"What are you doing?" I cried. "The fire!"

"Don't worry. The water here is just an illusion. It won't burn you. We have to swim down to a cave to reach the next portal."

Was he crazy? I wasn't going anywhere near that water!

"I don't think‒"

"Bella, you have to trust me. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it hurt you." His eyes were as soft as his voice. I almost was soothed by it. Almost, but not quite.

"I can't swim." I admitted.

"What?"

"It's not really a requirement up…there."

Edward paused, "Just take my hand."

He held his hand out. His fingers wide, the creases stood out on his palm. I nervously placed my hand in his. His skin was warm to the touch. He smiled at me and then we both started to descend to sea level. Our feet barely skimmed the water's edge when he nodded at me. I took a deep breath and folded my wings in a hurry. He did the same.

We both dropped into the sea. The water gushed around me and I held my breath. Amazingly the water didn't burn. It was cold. It started to drain what little heat I had left. For one second I stated to panic. I thrashed in the water, my eyes wide, when the hand in mine gripped me tighter. I stopped moving to see Edward in front of me. His eyes were calm and he smiled to let me know everything was okay.

He then pointed down, to a series of rocks on the sea floor. It looked a long way down. He began pulling me in that direction. Using my legs and remaining hand, I pushed myself down. Edward led me towards a small crevasse in the rock. It was just barely big enough for one person, so Edward went in first.

I quickly followed behind him. The cave was dark and got colder the deeper we swam through. I tried my best to keep up with his pace. The thought of losing sight of him nearly sent me into another panic filled frenzy.

My head broke the surface of the water. I gasped for breath and splashed my way towards the nearest shore. Edward already was on his feet, shaking his wings. He leaned a hand towards me and pulled me up onto the rocky bank. I lay there shivering.

I got to my feet after I caught my breath. Edward was still standing, water dripping from his clothes and wings to puddle on the floor. There was nothing but rock in our small area. I could see no portal in sight.

"I thought you said‒"

"The portal is through another underground cavern. Through there," he pointed towards a dark hole in the ceiling. "My father didn't want the chance of a stray soul finding his way here and somehow finding his way to the portal."

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked.

Edward studied me with an unknown emotion in his eyes. Light flecks of gold shimmered in the green of his eyes. His stare started to make me feel uneasy. At last he spoke, "I think it's time for us to talk. I couldn't risk it last time on the building's roof. Too many eyes. Plus with the Shrieker recently deceased, my father would have felt it."

"Felt what?"

"Whenever a denizen dies here, they don't really die. All hell's creatures come from a single point of origin. Lucifer himself. He felt that creature die and by now he might even know it was me."

"So we should get moving!" I cried. "Surely he knows were here!"

"That may be so, but I doubt it. There's too much going on right now for him to worry about the death of a single Shrieker."

"But you don't know." I stated.

"I could be wrong," he shrugged. "Who knows?"

I wanted to slap him. How could he calmly sit there and act like nothing was going on? How could he act like nothing was wrong and we shouldn't be hurrying along? Didn't he know how serious this all was?

"What makes you so sure," I seethed through my teeth. "That he won't come here right this minute and…kill me‒whatever it is that can be done to me."

Edward crossed his arms and seemed to be thinking about what I said. His eyes swirled around until they came to a rest, staring at me. "You can't die. You can only dematerialize. Which isn't a suitable thing for any of us." He walked closer to me, across the rocky slab outcrop. I involuntarily stepped back and almost fell over the edge, back into the water.

"Careful now," he teased. "I can't talk to you if you're drowning."

"This isn't a joke for me so please, can we be serious. Calypso needs me."

He nodded slowly. His face set back to being solemn and grim. "I think were both looking for the same person, and it isn't Calypso."

"Who else‒" I suddenly remembered the seer. "Alice…"

"Bingo. I think our best bet is to find her. She will then hopefully lead us to Calypso."

"But why do you care? Calypso is no friend of yours?" I asked.

"I have other plans than finding a rogue angel. My father's up to something and I want to know what it is."

I almost couldn't believe it. He was using me for his own nefarious purposes. How did I really know that he was going to help me and not lead me into a trap? "So this is about angering daddy?"

Edward smiled softly. It completely surprised me. I expected an angry outburst or maybe some harsh words.

"You can't possibly understand the animosity between me and daddy dearest," he said. "There are things that have come to my attention recently. Dark, disturbing things that I'm not too happy about. First off, there's two rogue angels running around deep within Hell."

"Well I‒"

He cut me off. "Second, my dad seems almost…nervous about this. I have never in the past three hundred centuries seen him this way. Anything that causes him discomfort, I want to know about. Thirdly, it seems as if he's trying to find Alice, too."

"What does he want with her?" I said, trying to figure out how everything tied in together.

"Who can say? He doesn't divulge me in those kind of matters."

"I just can't believe that. You're his son for Pete's sake. Surely you know more about what's going on down here than anyone else?"

"I'm afraid not. I know just about as much as you do."

"So that means that were going to be together whether we like it or not?"

He chuckled, "Yes, although some people say my company is to be desired." His eyes smoldered as he said this.

"I guess we will have to see."

I couldn't believe I just said that! He grinned slightly before looking towards the ceiling. The dark hole in the cavern roof was entombed by dozens of sharp stones. Only one with precision could make it through there.

"I wanted to tell you that I mean you no harm. I am here to help you, even if you don't believe that." he said slowly. "Up there is the portal. It leads us to a very nice place, which I'm sure you will enjoy. This way."

Edward snapped his wings open and carefully took to the air. The cavern was so narrow, I was amazed he did this without incident. He then navigated up through the jagged rocks and disappeared from my sight. I spread my feet and opened my own wings. I then too, headed up. I was extra careful of the sharp rocks and still I managed to snag an arm. I could feel a wetness on my skin, but couldn't see the wound.

I made it to the top and saw a small pocket. It seemed as if someone had cut a small recess into the rock here. I could see another portal on a plain black dais. Yellow gold clouds wafted near and around the portal. Something about it seemed thick, almost creamy.

I landed beside Edward who was staring at the portal with interest. He turned to face me, his gaze instantly going towards my wounded arm.

"What in the blazes," he said. He crossed the distance and grabbed for my arm. His fingers were soft and tender on my skin. I wanted to pull away, but something inside me didn't want to move. So I didn't.

I looked down to see goldish blood flowing from the wound. It sparkled in the cavern's dim lighting. I'd never seen this before in all my life. I didn't even know that I had blood. In Heaven there was never really the chance to experiment with what was on the inside.

"It doesn't look bad," he said. "It's shallow enough it should heal on its own."

"I didn't even know I had blood."

"Every creature has to have something. Although, I doubt it's actual blood. I think of it as more of our essence."

A few drops of gold blood fell to the floor where they shimmered. "So what happens when I lose all my essence?"

"You dematerialize, or so I'm guessing. Angel's aren't quite the same as demons. Maybe you explode."

I ripped my arm back and mockingly laughed, "Ha, ha. That's very funny."

He smiled at me. A smile so genuine, so warm, it almost broke my heart. "I thought it was. Are you ready to enter the portal now? I can't wait to see what fantastic beasties await the other side. You're in for a real treat. Not too many people get to explore Hell like you are. Maybe you could write a travel book, I'd sure like to read it."

I shook my head, a small smile on my face. "I doubt that you'd need one. You live down here. Surely you know all there is to know about this place."

"I might know about this place, but there are some things that are new…Things that I just recently discovered." he said, his eyes on me.

"I wonder what that is."

He smiled and averted his eyes. "Maybe one day I'll explain it for you. But I do think we should get going. The quicker we move, the closer we'll be to finding Alice. I'll go through first, follow me. This next Realm is a doozy."

Edward walked towards the yellow cloudy portal and disappeared. I watched his body vanish before I walked closer. I could literally feel something thick and viscous coming from the portal. What Realm was this and what was going to be there on the other side?

At least I had a travel guide of sorts. He made me feel so unsettling, that I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad. Every time I tried to picture him in my mind all I saw was possibilities. His lips on mine, the way he looked at me in the Lust Realm, the way he smiled, and even the yellow flecks in his green eyes. He was a mystery to me. I'd never encountered anyone in my entire being that vexed me, but also enthralled me.

What kind of creature was he? And why did I want to know?

With a sigh, I stepped towards the yellow clouds. Within a mere second, I disappeared; along with the rest of the Realm of Anger.


End file.
